


Does Your Mother Know

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Pornado [5]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: How Fallon and Liam staged a fake break up to get CA back from the Van Kirk's. What they didn't know, however, was how much they would actually enjoy sneaking around.The storyline we deserved for episodes 3.17 and 3.18.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Pornado [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782055
Comments: 62
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

“We should get out of here,” Blake muttered, gesturing to the door.

Laura glanced at him for a brief moment, but quickly reached for her purse so she could grab the few hundred dollar bills she had put in there earlier that night. Slipping the cash into the pocket of the security man’s jacket, she couldn’t help but giggle in excitement as he replayed the shot of Fallon and Liam fighting in the middle of the birthday party.

 _“Please do not tell me what I meant!”_ Fallon screamed, throwing one of the decorative pillows at him before storming out.

“Laura, come on,” he insisted. “We cannot be seen here,” he reminded her.

“Any chance I can get a copy of this?” The blonde asked the man sitting at the computer.

“Don’t push it,” he groaned, clearly bothered by the presence of strangers inside that room that was only meant for security.

“Alright, alright,” Laura held her hands up in the air. “I know when I’m not welcome,” she rolled her eyes.

“You think it’s over?” Blake turned towards her as they stepped out of the room. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Fallon yell at him like that,”

“I wouldn’t put my hand on fire yet but a few more fights and I’m sure my son will be free from you Carrington’s,” she replied, walking beside him as they turned left at the end of the hallway.

While Blake’s focus was entirely on the blonde woman next to him, trying his best to take her away from Club Colby as soon as possible, Laura, on the other hand, clearly couldn’t contain her happiness at the scene they had just witnessed. She couldn’t help but wish she had a nice glass of her finest whiskey in hand and even a bowl of popcorn to enjoy to the fullest watching her son‘s relationship with the Carrington heir get ruined through the security camera’s video.

The awkwardness from the kiss Laura had so excitedly placed on his cheek when Fallon stormed out was almost all gone but they were both still staring at each other, his hand on her lower back as he guided her towards the back of the club. Both Blake and Laura were so lost in their thoughts as they walked down the hallway, internally celebrating their own victory, that they didn’t even notice the younger couple standing only a few feet from them.

“Holy shit!” Fallon murmured as soon as she heard the familiar voices, pushing Liam against the first door she could find so they wouldn’t blow their most recent act.

“Fallon, what the hell?” Liam’s hand flew to the back of his head after hitting the wall behind him. “It’s just you and me now,” he spoke as she closed the door, “and that was a _fake_ fight as far as I’m concerned,” he ran his fingers through his hair, checking for any bumps while looking around the tiny closet, a dimly lit room filled with buckets, brooms and cleaning products.

“Someone had to pay attention to our surroundings since you were too busy ogling my breasts,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Come on, Liam, I’m not even wearing a neckline tonight,”

“You may not be wearing one but can you really blame me? It’s not my fault they look spectacular tonight,” he replied with a shrug.

 _“Tonight?”_ Fallon countered. “Your mother could have seen us, you idiot!” She hit his shoulder playfully.

“Need I remind you that you _asked_ me to follow you here after you stormed out?” Liam took a step forward, placing his hands on her waist. “I believe your exact words were to let them catch us on camera and then meet you back here,”

“That’s because I hate fighting with you, Liam,” she admitted. “Even when-“

Fallon didn’t even have a chance to continue her sentence when Liam crashed his lips against hers, pulling her body hard to his. A low moan escaped her lips in surprise but when she finally acknowledged what was happening and was just about to grant him access, he broke their kiss and took a step backwards.

“Didn’t you notice their voices getting louder?” He questioned. “What if they heard us in here while walking past this door?”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled. “I mean, you’re welcome to shut me up like that at anytime but a little warning would have been nice,”

“Just like you warned me you were going to push me against a hall with all of your strength?” Liam frowned.

“What was I supposed to do?” Fallon threw her arms on his shoulders, wrapping them behind his neck as he kept holding onto her waist. “Your mother was seconds away from seeing us all giggly at each other when we were supposedly about to break up after those two fights,” she explained. “But you were too busy staring at these two to notice the wicked witch approaching,” she gestured to her chest.

“That’s because what I wanted to be doing to them is a lot more interesting than playing hide and seek with my mother,” he groaned.

**_Fifteen minutes earlier..._ **

_“I hate fighting with you,” Fallon moaned, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth._

_“I have to admit that cozy interaction with Culhane was brilliant,” Liam mentioned, taking advantage of the hand on her ass to pull her closer to his body._

_“You’re so cute when you get all jealous,” raising one of her arms, she ran her fingers softly down his face. “The way you raised your tone and kept throwing those angry and clearly bothered glares at me because of that silly kiss in the corner,”_

_“I know I have nothing to worry about but that might have bothered me a little bit, yeah,” he confessed, squeezing her ass lightly as Fallon traced small circles on his cheek with thumb._

_“Oh, my possessive Liam,” Fallon chuckled, teasing him before leaning in for another kiss. “I actually love that side of you, you know?”_

_“You’re,” Liam paused, “mine,” he mumbled between kisses._

_“I am, babe,” she offered him a smile, pulling away for him for a moment to check her phone._

_Blake was supposed to text them once him and Laura were out of the club so they could either enjoy the rest of the party or even head back to the Manor but she still hadn’t received a single word from her father. Liam’s hand was still on her ass but the other was sitting on his waist, carefully caressing her skin through the floral silk pajama top._

_“Did you lose anything?” She questioned, glancing between the screen of her iPhone and Liam when she noticed him staring at her breasts. “Holy shit!”_

“We should probably go home,” Fallon spoke up. “I just need Blake to send me that damn text so we don’t ruin everything,”

“Why don’t we enjoy ourselves then?” Liam suggested. “Since, you know,” he teased, “we’re stuck here, in this tiny, tiny closet, waiting for your father to text,” he added nonchalantly as he loosened the knot of her top, carefully watching the silk fabric fall open.

“I wouldn’t get yourself too worked up if I were you,” she rolled her eyes when he purposefully pressed his center against hers. “Because there’s no way in hell you’re getting into my pants in this filthy closet,”

“It’s a cleaning closet, Fallon,” he countered as his eyes travelled to the fancy black lacy bra she was wearing beneath her pajamas.

“Just because it’s where they keep the cleaning products, it doesn’t mean it’s a clean closet, Liam,” she murmured.

“Please,” he begged, running his thumb across one of the cups of her bra.

“No,” Fallon replied firmly. “What is it with you getting turned on with these fake fights anyway, babe?” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Making a fool out of a my mother, sneaking around with you and doing things we should not be doing...” Liam described. “Not to mention you bossing me around...” He added. “How would I not be turned on?”

“Well, I must admit the thought of sneaking around is quite appealing,” she shrugged.

“Come here,” taking one hand to her hair, he pulled her to him and captured her lips with his.

Unlike the kiss Liam had started simply to shut her up when he heard their parents walking past the cleaning closet, that kiss quickly escalated. The hand on her ass slid up her body before moving to her front to cup one of her breasts through the thin black lace, as their tongues tangled around each other.

Fallon’s hand flew to his hair, playing with his short strands as their lips moved in perfect sync, lost in such a passionate kiss that they couldn’t care less about what was happening outside that tiny room. Their eyes were closed, their hands were roaming each other’s bodies and before they realized, one of Fallon’s legs was wrapped around his body and their tongues were desperately battling for dominance.

“Oh Liam,” Fallon moaned against his lips. “Mhmm,” she muttered when Liam broke the kiss, glancing at her blue eyes briefly before covering the most sensitive and ticklish spot on her neck with his mouth. “Liam...” She moaned again as she felt the desire building inside of her, a wave of lust taking over her body as he sucked on her white skin. “Don’t give me a hickey,” she warned him.

“Fallon,” Liam murmured while pushing one hand under her bra. “Need you,” he added shortly, pinching her already hard nipple.

“Not here, babe,” she replied.

“This entire club just watched us scream at each other and you’re going to make me walk out of here like this?” He gestured to the growing bulge in his pants. “What are they going to think?” He questioned.

“Liam, I highly doubt anyone out there is interested in what happens inside your pants,” Fallon chuckled softly. “Even _Laura_ couldn’t care less about it as long as I’m not the one causing it,” she shrugged. “She _did_ say once that she’s walked in on you doing so many lonely things...” She spoke teasingly.

“Please don’t mention my mother while your hand is down there,” Liam groaned, half frustrated by the thought of his mother while Fallon cupped him through his pants and half excited by the way she kept tightening her grip around him as he grew harder under her touch.

“Who are you trying to fool here, Liam?” She asked, pushing him against the shelf of cleaning products. “Yourself? Because Carrington’s certainly don’t get fooled this easily, babe,” leaning forward, she teased his earlobe with her tongue, swirling it slowly around the soft cartilage as her hand continued to squeeze the totally evident erection through the dark colored fabric.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shrugged, gasping when Fallon let go of him only to swallow hard when he felt her hand sliding inside his pants. “Oh god,”

“You’re actually enjoying the fake fights, the fake break up and this whole play pretend, babe,” Fallon whispered in his ear. “You may think you do but you don’t fool me,”

“It sounds a lot like you’re giving in to my charms,” Liam threw her a wink.

“Giving in to your charms? Oh please,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure I said _I’m_ not having sex in this room,” she reminded him as her fingers expertly unbuckled his belt. “But I didn’t say anything about you, Mister Ridley,” she bit on his earlobe, pulling it with his teeth as he not only moaned her name but also thrust his hips against her hand.

“Fallon,” it was all he could mutter when he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. “Fal, please,” he begged, watching as she started to kiss her way down his chest while slowly crouching on the floor.

“Don’t you worry, babe,” Fallon spoke softly. “You know I can be very possessive too and I really don’t plan on letting others see how lucky I am to have you,” she mentioned while grabbing the waistband of his boxers.

“Fallon...” Liam repeated, his voice practically disappearing and turning into a muffled and low whisper. “Fal, babe,” he moved his hand back to her hair and could only close his eyes when Fallon pushed the black fabric slightly down, enough for his now fully hard member to spring free while keeping him almost completely clothed.

“This one is for dragging my ex into this mess,” she wrapped her fingers around his base as she began, stroking him back and forth a couple of times before running her tongue slowly along his entire length once the words were out of her mouth. “This one is for giving him a birthday kiss,” she licked him again, pressing her tongue to his sensitive skin as he moaned her name. “This one is for making you jealous,” she added before swirling her tongue around his tip, making his eyes roll to the back of his hand when he involuntarily thrust his hips against her mouth.

“Fal, oh my god,” he mumbled, pulling on her hair tightly with one hand as the other flew backwards, grabbing one of the shelves behind him.

“This one is for screaming at you when I clearly didn’t mean it,” Fallon continued, looking up at him even though his eyes were closed shut in pleasure before taking his tip into her mouth.

“Holy shit!” Liam couldn’t hold the loud scream that escaped his lungs and Fallon looked up at him, throwing him an unpleased glare as he kept making noises. “I’m sorry,” he apologized right away, letting go of the shelf to cover his mouth but ended up losing his balance when he felt Fallon’s lips closing around his tip. He had to take one step back so he wouldn’t fall and his head ended up hitting some of the large cleaning product bottles from one of the top shelves.

“Seriously?” She let go of him with a loud pop when a Windex spray bottle fell on the floor.

Fallon was holding onto his hard member, her perfectly manicured fingers wrapped tightly around it when she looked up at him, ready to call him out on his actions when she noticed a bottle of Clorox falling in her direction.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” he repeated, pushing her body a bit harshly to his right so the bottle wouldn’t fall on her head since she was too busy glaring at him to dodge the cleaning product.

“I told you to be quiet!” Fallon exclaimed. “Do you want this blowjob or not?”

“I do,” Liam paused. “I do, I do,” he rambled.

“I’m honestly scared for my life now,” she admitted, gesturing to all the bottles that he had dropped. “How embarrassing would it be for me to die while giving my fiancé a blowjob?”

“Fallon, you’re not going to _die_ ,” he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you sure?” She countered, pointing specifically to the Clorox bottle that would have fallen on her had him not pushed her. “Because that thing almost fell on my head,”

“Come on, Fal,” Liam begged, taking his member in his hand before guiding it back to her mouth. “Open up, babe,” he spoke softly while teasing her bottom lip with his tip. “I know you want it,” he moved his other hand from her hair to her face then ran his fingers gently down her cheek, staring deeply into her bright blue eyes and focusing on her dilated pupils as she looked up. “We _both_ know how much you want it,” he teased once she spread her lips slightly. “Come on, babe, open up for me,” she stuck her tongue out and he rubbed the head against it, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she patiently waiting for his next move with her mouth agape.

“You really think you’re the one in charge?” Fallon asked, taking him in her hand so she could give his tip a quick lick.

“Oh, Fal,” he chuckled. “I _know_ I’m _not_ the one in charge...”

“Good boy,” she winked at him playfully before finally wrapping her mouth around him, leaning in until he hit the back of her throat. “Mhmm,” she moaned against him as her tongue whirled around his thick member.

“That’s it,” Liam murmured, gripping onto her hair to help her move back and forth. “Oh babe,” he held her head still when he started throbbing, keeping her in place and closing his eyes as he allowed his body to shoot the first drops of precum inside her mouth. “Yeah, oh god, Fallon, keep doing that,” he begged when she slid her hand all the way back to his base, her fingers holding onto him tightly as she sucked the leaking precum off his tip.

“Like this, babe?” Fallon teased him by speeding up the pace of her hand, switching to a hand job while the tip of her tongue rubbed tiny circles against his member’s head.

“Yeah,” it was all he could mutter.

“Is this what you want, babe?” She continued, stroking him as fast as she could.

“Fallon, please,” he begged again.

“Well, I think I’m good for now,” Fallon mentioned before standing back up, balancing herself on her four inch tall stilettos while closing her pajama top.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Liam groaned, throwing his head against the shelf behind him as his right hand flew immediately to his throbbing erection.

“Daddy says we’re clear to leave,” she informed, tapping the screen of her iPhone a couple of times without a care in the world before putting the device away.

“Are you seriously going to leave me like this?” He questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Fallon, what the hell? I don’t even think I can close my pants like this,”

“Come on, Liam, let’s go home,” Fallon added, completely ignoring him and changing the subject as she adjusted his boxers back into place. “This tiny closet is starting to give me claustrophobia,”

“You’re not serious,” Liam sighed. “Fallon, tell me this is nothing but a joke and you’re going to get down on your knees to finish what you’ve started,” he grabbed her wrist gently, as always, and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Aww, babe, don’t pout,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips then squeezed his member one last time before zipping up his pants. “I want you hard and ready for me when we get home,” she whispered in his ear.

Turning around on her heels, Fallon opened the door and walked out of the cleaning closet. A shiver ran through her body when she reached the hallway, finally able to breath proper oxygen and feel the nice temperature provided by the air conditioner. She wasn’t exactly going to leave her fiancé hanging as she actually had a specific plan in mind. However, it all went down the drain when she noticed the blonde woman walking towards them in her extravagant fur-collar long white coat just as Liam stepped out of the closet.

“You dirty son of a bitch!” Fallon screamed out of nowhere, slapping him hard before he could even understand what was happening. “I hate you!” Taking both of her hands to his chest, she pushed him against the door and his hands flew to his still unbuckled belt to the wall behind him.

“Had I known there would be a show, I would have stopped by _hours_ ago,” Laura spoke while approaching the young couple.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Liam raged.

“She’s checking on her little puppy, don’t you see?” The brunette mocked him. “That chip she had installed in your body when you were born probably beeped her that you were in a nightclub and she wanted to make sure you were not with me,” she shrugged. “Well, Laura, tonight is your lucky night because I was just about to leave anyway,”

“Fallon, wait!” He yelled, looking between the two women as he tried to figure out exactly what part to play at that moment while his fiancée walked away from him.

“It was _one_ fight, Liam!” Fallon exclaimed, bumping Laura’s arm as she walked past her soon to be mother in law.

“Two, actually,” he murmured.

“And instead of talking this through, what did you decide to do?” She continued. “Fuck the first whore you could find!” She yelled. “In _this_ club, of all places? Knowing I would still be here for Culhane’s party!”

“Fallon, you got it all wrong!” Liam tried. “I know I overreacted when I saw that kiss in the corner but this isn’t what it looks like!” He explained. “I swear, please, just listen to me,”

“Please, son,” Laura spoke up. “It doesn’t take a genius to know what that shameful situation you’re currently in means, Liam,” she gestured towards the evident bulge in his pants.

“You still haven’t answered what the hell you’re doing here so please don’t speak when you’re not asked to!” He replied harshly. “Fal, wait! I can explain!”

“Don’t call me Fal!” She yelled back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “That clearly means _nothing_ anymore, you cheating son of a bitch!” She added, screaming even louder.

Laura was standing right between them, in the hallway, completely caught in the crossfire as the two young adults engaged in another fight. Raising one hand to her mouth, she tried to hide the exhilarated smirk that was starting to appear on her lips for witnessing yet another disagreement between her son and his fiancé.

“Enjoy your mommy, you idiot,” Fallon ran one hand across her cheek in an attempt of getting rid of the tears that were starting to fall before looking at him. “We’re over,” pulling the peach diamond off her finger, she glanced at him one more time then threw the heavy ring at his direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... look who's back!!
> 
> I was't going to update this one so soon but the feedback I received on chapter 1 was so amazing that I decided to give you this second chapter! It means the world to me to know you're enjoying this storyline!!

_“Are you sure you two can keep this break up going long enough for me to get the paperwork signed for CA?“ Blake asked, spreading some peanut butter on a slice of bread before looking up at the couple across the large counter._

_“Oh yeah,” Liam replied while glancing at Fallon, both of them with a devious and secretive smirk on their lips. “Hey, anything to screw over my mother,” he added._

_“Oh, I will toast to that,” Fallon said with a smile as they both raised their sandwiches up._

“I’m sorry we couldn’t finish what we started at the club...” Fallon slid one hand towards his, smiling at him before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Blake had already excused himself to his bedroom so Fallon and Liam decided to take a seat at the counter before heading up to Fallon’s bedroom. They had been so caught up with all of the fighting and acting that neither of them barely had time to eat - or even drink anything - at Culhane’s birthday party.

“That’s okay, Fal,” Liam offered her a smile. “It was all for show anyway,”

“It was,”

“I’m just glad this is back where it belongs,” he mentioned, tracing with his thumb the marvelous peach diamond Liam had made sure to slide back on her finger the moment he laid his eyes on her.

“I actually had a plan in mind,” she admitted with a small shrug. “I was going to tease you for a little while but I hope you know that I didn’t leave you hanging on purpose,” she explained while taking his hand in hers.

“I know, babe,” Liam nodded, rubbing soft circles against the back of her hand. “I’m not going to lie... it was a _great_ blowjob but it’s okay,” he chuckled before cleaning his hand on a napkin.

“I’m sorry it backfired though,” Fallon apologized.

“It’s okay, Fal,” leaning forward, he placed his hand on her cheek and offered her a loving smile when their matching blue eyes met. “It happens,”

“What did your mom even say to you when you asked what she was doing there?” She couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of all the excuses Laura was capable of coming up with for that situation.

“She babbled more than she actually spoke any words, if you ask me,” he told her. “To be honest, Fallon, I was more focused on what was happening inside my pants than my mother’s lies,”

“Oh babe,” Fallon murmured softly.

“If I wasn’t already hard enough by the time you walked out of the closet, you definitely did a number on me with that slap and all that screaming in front of my mother,” he admitted with a soft chuckle. “I left a few minutes after you stormed out, before she even had a chance to create one of her famous far-fetched stories because I couldn’t even keep a straight face anymore,” he mentioned. “It was one hell of a performance though,” he smiled proudly. “We even rehearsed the fight we were going to have by the bar but all that screaming and anger when you saw my mother at the hallway,” his eyes widened. “You were great, Fal!”

“I’m sorry I slapped you though,” she sighed, “and left you with a killer and painful hard on to face your mother,”

“Oh, she has seen a lot worse,” he chuckled, shaking his head at the memory from over fifteen years back.

“So it’s true?” Fallon asked. “That Laura has caught you doing so many _lonely_ things...” She teased him, bumping her knees against his as Liam ran his fingers gently through her hair.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, staring down at the floor as the amount of embarrassment prevented him from looking at his fiancée in the eye. “She caught me masturbating a couple of times, yeah,” he confessed. “Back when I was a teenager and we lived in the Upper East Side penthouse,”

“Oh Liam,” she let out a loud laugh, reaching for one of the napkins so she could clean her hands once she was done with her sandwich.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t exactly pretty to have my mom walk in to find me with my hand wrapped around my hard dick but,” he shrugged, lifting his chin to finally look at her as he waited to see if Fallon had gotten his message. “After the fourth or fifth time I guess she finally learned how to knock,”

“I’m sure it was very embarrassing to have Laura walk in on that,” Fallon mentioned while letting go of his hand to jump off her stool. “I mean, that woman creeps me out on a normal basis already, imagine on a situation like that,” she groaned, taking a step forward so she could position herself between his knees.

“I used to think she was just as uncomfortable as I was,” he replied, placing his hands on her waist.

“Liam, that woman has a rock where her heart should be,” she countered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she walked in on you on purpose,” she mumbled before raising one of her hands to his neck.

“Well, eventually, I got over it,” Liam shrugged, “but can we please not talk about my mother?”

“What do you want to talk about then?” Fallon asked teasingly as her hands made their way up his thigh.

“Mhmm, I don’t know,” he couldn’t help but close his eyes when her hand reached his groin.

“You want me to wrap my hand around your hard dick?” She whispered in his ear, using the exact same words he had used to describe his awkward encounters with Laura back when he was a teenage boy.

“I do,” Liam nodded.

The words left his lips in a hurry as he swallowed hard at her invitation. He was just about to tease her about understanding what he had been hinting, when he heard the familiar sound of a metal zipper being pulled down. Glancing at Fallon, he noticed the smirk on her lips but her eyes were blank, staring down at his pants as she expertly unbuckled his belt.

“You didn’t finish your juice, babe,” Fallon informed him.

“I’m sorry, Miss Carrington,” he reached for the glass then raised it to his lips to take a sip.

It took Fallon no longer than a few seconds to open his pants and pull his member out of his boxers. He wasn’t as hard as he had been inside the cleaning closet back at Club Colby but he was certainly more excited than she actually thought he would be at that moment.

“What happened after I left?” She asked curiously.

“What do you _think_ happened, Fallon?” Liam countered.

The coldness of her hand met the warmth of his sensitive skin and Liam involuntarily bucked up his hips, thrusting into her hand as she wrapped her fingers around him. She wasn’t interested in taking off his clothes or even doing more than what she was already doing right there in the kitchen so she barely moved his pants aside. All Fallon had to do was free him from the confinement of his black boxers before she began to stroke him.

“I would like it to hear it from you,” she responded, “which is why I _asked_ instead of coming up with my own conclusions,”

“I had to excuse myself to the bathroom for a little while,” he started, looking down for a brief moment.

Liam watched as Fallon rubbed the back of her thumb against his tip before sliding her hand all the way down to his base, tightening the grip of her fingers around his thick member while circling her wrist to provide him with his favorite kind of friction.

“What did you do in the bathroom?” She questioned.

“I touched myself,” he replied shortly.

“You did, huh,” Fallon sighed. “And what did you think about when you were touching yourself?”

“You,” Liam murmured, closing his eyes shut when her grip got so tight he could swear he was going to come right at that moment.

“Any specific location? Or outfit?”

“In the cleaning closet actually,” he confessed. “Except that I was thrusting into you from behind,”

“You like the possibility of getting caught, don’t you, babe?” Fallon asked teasingly, her hand switching to a slower pace while moving up and down his fully erect member. “It makes you even harder, doesn’t it?” He nodded, gasping when she surprised him with a not so gentle squeeze.

“Oh, you’re two are still here?” Blake mentioned, heading straight to the fridge after stepping into the kitchen.

“Holy shit,” Liam murmured, his eyes widening in shock as he turned around on the stool to make sure he had his back to his father in law.

The stool wasn’t that high so Blake didn’t even notice what was happening on the opposite side of the counter. However, much to Liam’s surprise, Fallon didn’t even bother to take her hand off him when her father walked in and continued to stroke him as if they were still the only ones in the kitchen.

“Everything okay, daddy?” Fallon asked, looking up at Blake while her thumb circled Liam’s tip.

“Insomnia,” he shrugged. “Hopefully a glass of water and some grapes will help,” he reached for the bowl of fruit, leaning over the counter and Liam could only close his eyes at the motion.

Liam knew the counter was wide and tall enough to cover his lower body and prevent Blake from seeing what his daughter was currently doing to him from where he stood, but the thought of Blake possibly seeing it was only making him feel more excited. He glanced at Fallon for a moment and couldn’t help but buck his hips up, thrusting against her hand, when he noticed the smirk on her lips.

“I’m going to make you come, okay?” Fallon whispered in his ear as she watched Blake enjoying his grapes out of the corner of her eye.

“Fallon,” Liam muttered, his voice almost inaudible.

“Shh, babe,” she spoke softly, leaning her body towards him. “It’s okay,” she added, throwing one arm over his shoulder and placing her hand on the back of his neck to pull his head against her chest in what, from Blake’s point of view, looked like an innocent hug as she comforted him after a stressful day.

“You two should get some sleep,” Blake turned his head towards them before throwing a grape into his mouth. “I know I dragged you two into this mess but this CA stress should fall on me and me alone,”

“It’s okay, babe, I’m here,” Fallon reassured her fiancé, her tone low yet incredibly soft as she finally increased the pace of her hand, allowing it to slide all the way down before moving back up in the exact speed he needed to achieve his climax. “That’s okay, dad, we were just talking,”

“You’re gonna have to keep up with the outstanding performance for a few days so you should get some rest,” he suggested, finishing off his water before placing the crystal glass in the sink.

“We will,” she offered her father a smile, resting her chin on the top of her head as her fingers played with the short light brown strands. “Liam was just feeling a bit off but we’ll head to bed in a few,” she explained, placing a soft kiss on his head. “Come on, babe, let go,” she added, whispering only for him to listen.

“Well, kids, I’m going back upstairs,” Blake informed them, greeting them goodnight on his way to the door.

“Fallon,” Liam spoke, his voice louder than he actually intended for it to be just as his father in law was about to walk out of the kitchen.

Blake turned around at the sound of his son in law’s voice and Fallon looked up at him just in time to catch him frowning at the young couple.

“Are you sure Liam is okay?” He asked but Fallon could only focus on pointing Liam’s member to stomach as he started to throb in her hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the young man replied, turning towards Blake but keeping his head on Fallon’s chest while he came. “Just tired,” he let out a fake yawn, bucking his hips up involuntarily as he continued to shoot all over his gray shirt.

“Fallon, make him some tea and go get some sleep,” Blake told her. “It’s been a crazy day for all of us and we all deserve a good night of sleep,” he continued. “Good night, you two,”

“Good night, daddy,” she replied.

“Good night, Blake,” Liam spoke at the same time.

“How is my boy?” Fallon asked, gently pushing his head away from her chest so she could look Liam in the eye. “More relaxed?” She gave him one final stroke before letting go of him.

“What the hell was that, Fallon?” Liam countered.

“Me proving the fact that you get extremely horny when you think we’re going to get caught,” she shrugged.

“I _told_ you I do, Fallon,” he reached for a napkin then grabbed her right hand, running the soft piece of paper across her palm and between her fingers to clean the cum off it.

“Yeah, well, I wanted an actual proof, not just void words,” she admitted.

“So you decided that a handjob in front of your dad would be appropriate to prove that theory?” He questioned. “It didn’t cross your mind that it could be very disturbing or even worst, that he would actually _see_ what we were doing?”

“That didn’t stop you from getting incredibly hard in my hand and you did come while he was still in the room, as a matter of fact,” Fallon reminded him. “Which means I proved my theory correctly,” she offered him a teasing smirk. “Now, do you want me to fix that tea so you can have a great night of sleep?” She asked, stepping back from between his legs so he could put himself back in his boxers.

“I don’t think tea is what I need for a great night of sleep, to be honest,” Liam shrugged, standing up as he zipped up his pants and buckled his belt.

“What do you have in mind, Mr. Ridley?” She asked, changing her tone in order to play her more submissive role for him, the kind of role she loved more than she would actually admit she did.

“Let me just check something first,” taking a step forward, he slid his hand between their bodies and pushed it inside Fallon’s panties.

“Is it to your liking, Sir?” She stared into his eyes as his hand travelled further inside the lacy fabric.

“From what I’ve felt so far, it is, yes,” Liam nodded. “I might have to keep my hand there for a minute though, just to be sure,” he told her, slipping his middle finger between her already swollen lips.

“It’s all yours, Sir,” Fallon replied. “I don’t want to disappoint you if it’s not the way you like it,”

“You feel how easily my fingers slide through your lips, baby?” He rubbed them against her clit and he could feel her getting even wetter, in spite of how soaked her panties already wore.

“Yes,”

“That’s _exactly_ how I like to find it,” he continued. “Is the fear of your dad catching us the reason why you’re this wet, sweetie?”

“It is one of the reasons, Sir,” she closed her eyes when the tip of his middle finger started teasing her entrance. Her knees were getting weaker by the second and she had to hold onto his shoulders to keep herself from losing her balance.

“And did you like getting this wet while Blake was in the room?”

“I did,” she nodded.

“Do you want me to take care of it for you?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir,”

“Well, we better go up to your bedroom then,” Liam mentioned, pulling his hand off her panties at the exact moment she thought he was going to push his finger into her.

“Why?” She countered.

“Because I’m going to need more than my hands to take care of you like I want to,” he responded. “Are you going to be a good girl?” He reached for her hand so he could walk her out of the kitchen. “Are you going to lie down on your bed and let me take care of you?”

“I will, Sir,” Fallon nodded.

* * *

“Liam, that girl is not for you,” Laura spoke before taking a sip of her rosé. “She’s so spoiled and selfish. You know I only want what’s best for you,” she explained, glancing at her son, sitting across the table from him.

“I love Fallon, mom,” Liam murmured, staring down at his plate as he continued to play with his salmon, like a kid who wasn’t a tiny bit interested in his meal.

“I know you do, baby,” she replied, reaching for his hand and covering it with her own on the table. “But she’s not the right woman for you, Liam. Think of all the history, all the things you and Ashley have been through together ever since you were babies,”

“I did love Ashley, mom. She was my whole world for a while but things didn’t work out,” he complained. “We had so many memories together and most of them are great memories that I will hold onto forever but even with all of that, we didn’t work. It didn’t feel right,” he explained. “Now that we’re no longer together, I know that the best memories I have are from my _friend_ Ashley, not girlfriend Ashley,”

“I heard she still has a crush on you,” Laura insisted, offering him a smirk before taking a bite of her own fish.

“That doesn’t mean anything to me, mom,” Liam groaned. “Fallon might be angry at me but she’s the one I love,”

“Angry at you?” She couldn’t help but laugh at his words. “Son, the girl threw her engagement ring at you and said it was over. I don’t think she’s coming back,” she told him. “Hell, I really hope she doesn’t anyway. This way you can get away from all those Carrington’s,” she smiled, proud of her achievement. “I’m sure you will get over her when you find someone that is actually the kind of woman you need to marry, Liam, not that egocentric, self centered and know it all bitch,”

“Don’t talk about Fallon like that,” he raised his tone, pulling his hand away from his mother’s. “I agreed to lunch with you since you’re heading back to New York soon but keep this up and I’m going home,”

“I just want to open your eyes, Liam. You’re in love, yeah, and it’s clearly making you so blind that you don’t see the girl you were in a relationship with,” Laura continued but his focus changed entirely as his eyes travelled straight to his iPhone when the screen lit up, informing him of a new text message.

Liam reached for the device and held it up to him so he could read what it said carefully after he spotted the familiar capital F in bold letters above the message. He had just taken his glass to his lips and he almost choked on the wine when he read what she had sent him.

**Fallon:** _Can’t stop thinking about last night... I feel like I’m already wet for you just by thinking about the things you did to me._

“Everything alright?” Laura asked. “You’re clearly not paying attention to anything your mother is saying so whoever is bothering you, better be important,” she rolled her eyes in discontent. “Liam?” She called him, raising her tone to get his attention when he was clearly more interested on typing a reply.

“It’s just work, mom,” he murmured, his eyes glued to the small screen in his hand as his thumbs moved agilely between the letters.

**Liam:** _Me neither. Last night definitely made it to our top 10._

He barely had time to slide his finger to the side button to lock his phone when her reply popped up, the blue balloon bringing a smile to his face immediately along with the fire emoji at the end of the message.

**Fallon:** _Top 10? I would probably say top 3._

 **Liam:** _How wet are you, babe?_

“Are you going to keep texting or are we going to have lunch?” Laura groaned in complaint. “You did just say yourself that you’re here because I will be leaving to New York soon so maybe you should focus on your mother?” She suggested. “Who is trying to help you get over this break up so you can finally chase someone that is actually wife material?”

“You’re talking shit about Fallon, mom. That hardly qualifies as helping me get over our break up,” Liam responded, putting his phone back on the table after locking the screen.

“Look, I’m sorry she called off the engagement but maybe that was exactly what you needed,” she told him as she ate the last piece of salmon on her plate.

“ _I_ know it’s not what I need and _you_ know it’s not what I need so cut the crap,” he rolled his eyes while taking another sip of wine.

Noticing the screen lighting up again, he couldn’t help but smile at the photo that kept appearing every time his phone informed him of a new text from Fallon. It was a shot of both of them, a selfie he had taken when they visited the Atlanta Botanical Garden the month before. She had one arm over his shoulders and he was smiling brightly as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t you think you should change that photo?” Laura asked. She couldn’t exactly see who was texting him but she could definitely recognize her son and Fallon in the background picture.

“That’s none of your business,”

Setting his wine glass back on the table, Liam reached for his phone. As soon as he held it up in front of him, it unlocked by recognizing his face, allowing him to read the text Fallon had sent him right on the lock screen, before he could even open the messages app.

**Fallon:** _Not that much... I don’t want to do it by myself._

 **Liam:** _But you are wet, right? Even if a little bit?_

 **Fallon:** _Yeah, I would say a little bit. Last night was too damn good, Liam. I want more._

“Why don’t you come with me to New York? Maybe you can meet some of your old friends, catch up, get drunk...” Laura spoke up when she realized she was losing his focus again.

“I’m fine here,” Liam mumbled, resting his other hand on his lap, right above his groin.

“Come on, Liam,” she continued. “Man up! I didn’t raise you to be this stupid and weak man that cries over a girl that wasn’t even right for you in the first place!”

“Turns out, mom, that I don’t care about what you think,” he glanced at her before returning to his phone and his eyes widened at the photo that had just popped up.

Liam could tell she was at the office because he could see the large window behind her but the location where the picture was taken was definitely the least of his concerns. Fallon had pulled her Medusa-printed satin cropped top down a couple of inches, enough to expose most of her right breast and nipple as her black jacket provided a teasing shadow on her skin. He couldn’t help but run his tongue over his top lip as he squeezed his member through his jeans at the sight of her uncovered breast.

**Fallon:** _It’s missing your lips around it..._

The text came only a minute later, followed by three of the pleading face emoji.

**Liam:** _I miss it too babe._

 **Liam:** _I can’t head there right now but I will stop by at the manor later this afternoon?_

He couldn’t stop staring at the photo she had just sent him and only tightened the grip of his hand when he received another one. She had pushed her jacket off her shoulders and was lying all the way back against her chair, tha lacy straps of her cropped top hanging down her arms as she pulled it down. She had snapped the photo right when her breasts were about to pop out of the top, just to tease him as there were no nipples in the second photo.

**Fallon:** _Please do._

 **Liam:** _Will you send me more pics?_

“Liam?” Laura called out and he barely noticed the waiter standing by their table. “Liam?” She asked, rolling her eyes and clearly extremely bothered by his lack of respect towards her.

**Fallon:** _Do I get some too?_

 **Liam:** _That depends on the next photo I will get._

He replied quickly, switching to the emoji keyboard right after hitting the send button to complement his text with the smirking face emoji.

“Liam, are you going to order dessert?” Laura asked but as she was already expecting, he didn’t answer. He probably didn’t even listen to what she had just said. “Jack Liam Ridley Lowden!” She exclaimed, finally getting her son’s attention but also half of the restaurant’s as they all turned their heads towards their small table. “What the hell is so interesting in that phone of yours?”

“I told you, mom, it’s work,” he told her.

“That’s bullshit!” She groaned, leaning forward to steal the iPhone from his hand. “You’re talking to her, aren’t you?” She tapped the screen and it quickly lit up but before she grabbed it from him, he had pushed the right side button, managing to lock it. “Oh, you are indeed!” She turned the phone towards him, showing the name that had just popped up right below the time and date.

Looking down, he covered his face with his hand as if he was scratching his forehead as he tried to come up with a good excuse while also keeping his face away from the screen. Liam knew it would only take seconds for the screen to unlock and reveal what Fallon had sent him if she kept holding the phone in front of him. Therefore, if he managed to keep his hand on his face at least until he got the device back, all Laura would be able to read was _“iMessage”_ under Fallon’s name.

“She’s asking me if I have things that belong to her since she’s currently sorting out everything I have at the manor,” Liam lied. “I did hear you and no, I don’t want dessert,” he told her. “An espresso is fine, thank you,” he turned towards the waiter. “Can I please have my phone back now?” He asked, holding his palm out for her.

“Liam, just give the girl her stuff back and move on with your life, will you?” Laura murmured before placing his iPhone on his open palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end of episode 3.17... what scene do you think it's coming next? My bet is on the scene with a certain Carrington and a certain Van Kirk and I don't mean the young ones... *runs to the mountains to hide*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!! Let me know your thoughts!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure you're ready for what this chapter has to offer? Mhmm, I'm not that sure :O

It was almost eight o’clock when Liam arrived at the Carrington manor, as promised. He parked his car inside the garage in order to keep his visit as low key as possible before walking to the main house. Pulling his phone out of the front pocket of his jeans, he noticed Fallon had sent him a couple of texts while he was driving.

**Fallon:** _Waiting for you._

Liam read the three teasing words right above the most recent photo she had sent him. Fallon had already changed out of the outfit she had worn or work that day and it appeared that she had dressed in her light blue silk pajamas.

In the photo, Fallon was lying on her bed and while one of her hands held the phone, the other was inside her shorts, most of her hand disappearing into the thin shinny thin fabric as he couldn’t exactly see much after her wrist.

**Liam:** _Looks like someone started without me, babe._

He typed, adding a couple of sad emojis at the end before hitting send. He was so lost in those texts that he didn’t even recognize the car parked right in front of the house. It wasn’t unusual for the Carrington’s to have guests over but hadn’t his eyes been so glued on the screen, he would have noticed that car was actually from someone he was very familiar with.

**Fallon:** _Then hurry._

“Oh god,” Liam couldn’t hold the moan that escaped his lips when his fiancée sent him another photo.

Fallon’s shorts were down a few inches and the fact that she was commando made all his blood rush south. Her hand was still covering most of her core but she had purposefully captured the photo while teasing her clit with her middle finger.

**Liam:** _Walking through the front door, babe... patience is a virtue, you know?_

**Fallon:** _Since when do I have to wait for things, Mr. Ridley?_

Liam could only roll her eyes at her response. Reaching for the knob, he opened the front door and finally stepped into the wide and familiar foyer of the Carrington manor. The whole place was neatly tied, as always, but no one seemed to be around as it was extremely empty and quiet.

As Liam turned to his right to head up to the second floor, he couldn’t help but jump in surprise when he heard a muffled noise coming from Blake’s office. The large wooden doors were closed but the sound was unmistakable. Blake was definitely having some adult fun in there and he had just listened to his father in law moan.

 _“Oh yeah,”_ he heard.

To be fair, Liam had let out a moan himself in front of Blake the night before while Fallon gave him what was probably one of the best hand jobs he had ever received. He most certainly couldn’t deny that having his father in law only a couple of feet away from them made him even more turned on but for he was definitely not expecting to be on the oblivious side that night. He definitely did not expect to catch Blake and Cristal having sex when getting home to Fallon that night.

 _“Fuck, you feel so good,”_ Liam shook his head immediately at the words Blake had just spoken.

Placing his hand on the handrail, he turned towards the stairs but only managed to go two steps up when a loud scream echoed around him. A voice he was way too familiar with and would recognize it anywhere, even from miles away.

 _"Mhmm, oh yeah,"_ the woman moaned, way louder than she should have. _"You want it all the way in, Blake?"_

 _“Laura... Yeah, right there,”_ He missed the step he was just about to set his foot on, stumbling at the beginning of the stairs when he heard his mother’s name leaving his father in law’s lips. _“Faster,”_ he begged. _"Oh yes!"_

 _"Ugh, I just love a man that I can boss around,"_ she replied right before letting out another scream.

Liam could barely understand what was happening and what he was unfortunately listening to but he couldn't even move. He couldn't even send his brains the right signals to get his legs to move and leave that foyer as fast as possible.

Two minutes back, Liam couldn’t wait to get to Fallon’s bedroom and give her the kind of treatment he had given her the night before but at _that_ moment, hearing _those_ sounds, all he wanted was to throw up.

_“I’m not going to lie, Blake, but you are one-“_

“Oh my god!” Liam rushed towards the front door before he could even find out what the rest of that sentence was. Glad that his legs seemed to finally be working again. “Oh god, I did _not_ deserve that,” he groaned when he was finally out of the house, running one hand nervously through his hair as he tried to shake those sounds away. “Ew!” His entire body shook, as if cool wind had just flown past him.

As Liam breathed in the fresh oxygen from outside, he started walking aimlessly through the yard, not sure exactly where he wanted to go or what exactly was going through his brain at that moment. He kept trying to forget the moans he had just heard but for some reason, he couldn’t entirely erase the fact that Laura and Blake were having sex in his office.

The only thing he was sure of was that he wasn’t going back there anytime soon but instead of heading towards the back door that led straight to the kitchen, Liam found himself at the other side of the huge mansion. He barely realized he was right under the balcony of Fallon’s bedroom when he felt his phone vibrating against his thigh.

However, instead of the quick vibration informing him of a new text message, his phone wouldn’t stop moving inside his pocket and it didn’t come as a surprise to him when he pulled it out and saw Fallon’s name in bold letters on the top of the screen. Sighing, he slid the bottom bar to the right and accepted the call before taking the iPhone to his ear.

“Hi,” it was all he could speak out loud.

 _“Where the hell are you?”_ Fallon asked. _“I know this house is big but it’s never taken you more than a couple of minutes to get to my bedroom,”_ she mentioned and he could tell she was frowning as she talked. _“Did you get lost or something?”_

“Are you dressed?”

 _“I wasn’t but I just put my pajamas back on to go search for you,”_ she admitted. _“Liam, what’s going on?”_ She questioned. _“You usually inform me a couple of hours in advance of a new roleplay,”_

“No!” Liam exclaimed. “This is not a roleplay,” he felt a shiver travelling down his body as he remembered what was happening inside his father in law’s office. “Eww no,” he added before letting out a disgusted groan.

_“Are you okay? Liam, where the hell are you?”_

“Go to the balcony,” he murmured.

 _“What?”_ She asked confused. _“Okay, I’m starting to worry now,”_

“Just...” He paused. “Just step out for a second, Fallon,”

Liam looked up at the small balcony outside of one of Fallon’s windows and a smile quickly appeared on his lips when she walked through the glass doors. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting darker by the minute so when she approached the light colored concrete railing, he could swear it was one of the best views he had ever experienced. Her face was free of any make up and her brown hair was falling down her shoulders in soft waves. The light blue silk fabric brought a nice color to her white skin and for a moment, all he could think about was how pretty she looked as her frame contrasted perfectly against the different shades of orange and pink in the sky.

 _“Okay, I’m even more confused now,”_ Fallon informed him, holding her phone against her ear as she stared down at him, standing on the rock path that led to the backyard.

“You look so pretty,” he commented, a look of love and adoration in his eyes as he gazed up at her.

Ending the call, Fallon set her phone aside then leaned over the railing, resting one arm against the concrete while taking one hand to her face.

 _“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?”_ Fallon spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear. _“Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,”_ she continued, throwing him a loving smile before looking up at the sky, _“and I'll no longer be a Capulet,”_

 _“I take thee at thy word,”_ Liam replied, taking a step forward so he could be closer to her. _“Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized,”_ his hand moved to his chest, settling right over his heart and staring deeply at his fiancée as he spoke one of Shakespeare’s most famous lines. _“Henceforth I never will be Romeo,”_

“Okay, I admit this isn’t the roleplay I had in mind but okay,” she shrugged. “I actually don’t remember many of Juliet’s lines but sure, I think we can make it work,” she rambled.

“Fallon, can I come up?” He asked.

“Come up?” Fallon couldn’t help but frown at his question. “You mean climbing?” She bent over to get a better glimpse of him as he walked towards the wall of the house. “Liam, that’s not necessary ever since they invented two things... I’m sure you’re familiar with them. They’re called front door and staircase,”

“I can’t do that,” he shook his head, moving from one side to the other fast. “No,” he added. “This should work,” he held onto one of the white wooden bars of the high wall planter that went all the way up to her balcony and shook it slightly to check for its firmness.

“Liam, what’s gotten into you?” She asked, her eyes filling with worry when she noticed him placing one foot on the bottom bar. “You’re going to fall!” She exclaimed. “Look, we can roleplay as Romeo and Juliet if you want but can you _please_ just use the stairs?” She begged. “You don’t have to climb up here like Romeo,”

“If you could do it in couture suit and heels, I certainly can do it,” Liam countered.

“Oh dear god,” Fallon rolled her eyes in disapproval but figured there would be no point on arguing since he was probably going to climb up to her bedroom anyway. “Please, be careful!” Her hand flew to his hair when his hand slipped off one of the bars. “I really don’t want to make a trip to the ER tonight, Liam,” she murmured. “So can you please explain me what the hell is going on and why you’re not walking through the front door?”

“If I let my mind go there, I’m pretty sure letting go of this wall will sound a lot more interesting,” he explained. “I don’t think you want to see me fall down and die, do you?”

“You’re acting so weird I can’t even understand if you’re roleplaying or just being you,” she mentioned.

“Help me out?” Liam extended one of his arms towards her.

“Liam, I’m not strong enough to pull you up,”

“Leave that to me, just hold my hand so I can jump onto the balcony,” he insisted.

“Oh god,” closing her eyes, Fallon took a couple of steps forward and reached for his hand, locking her fingers around his and gripping onto them as tight as she could. “Please, don’t fall,” she mumbled to herself, opening her eyes slightly just in time to see him step on the railing. “Okay, jump,”

“See?” Liam stared deeply into her eyes after jumping forward, blue meeting blue once they were finally face to face.

“Decades of working out finally paying off,” Fallon teased before pulling him into a hug. “Now can you please tell me what happened?”

“Why can’t you trust me that not knowing is a lot better?” He asked, raising one hand to her face. “I will probably need therapy and I don’t want to drag you into this too,” he traced soft circles over her cheek with his thumb as she gently leaned against his hand.

“Tell me,” she insisted, her tone soft and almost a whisper. “Something big must have happened to make you climb that wall planter instead of using the stairs like any normal person,”

“Are you _sure_ you want to know?” She nodded. “Well, I was just about to head up to your room when I heard some...” Liam paused, closing his eyes when Fallon started playing with his hair, her fingers massaging to back of his head ever so delicately. “Unpleasant noises,” he described. “I can’t even say exactly what I heard out loud otherwise I might kill myself,”

“Liam, you’re scaring me,” Fallon’s eyes widened.

“Your father,”

“Yes?” She encouraged. “What did Blake do now?”

“Apparently, my mother,” he replied, the words leaving his lips faster than a lighting.

“What?!” Fallon screamed, her eyes practically jumping out of it sockets as her brain processed what she had just heard.

“Please, don’t make me say that again,” Liam groaned.

“Is this some kind of joke, Liam? Because that’s definitely _not_ funny,”

“Do I look like I’m joking, Fallon?” He countered. “I heard your father and my mother moaning for each other in his office and oh god, Fallon,” he rested his forehead on her shoulder and allowed her to pull him even closer to her, tightening her arms around him and enveloping in an embrace he didn’t even know he needed. “The words I heard... oh god,” he mumbled.

“Blake and Laura?” Fallon asked disgusted. “Oh babe,” she spoke softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Okay, yeah, that’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard someone say out loud,”

“I can still hear it in the back of my head,” Liam told her, muttering the words against her shoulder. “Do you think it’s the world giving me some kind of payback for what we did in the kitchen last night?”

“Well, he _did_ hear you moan while I was jerking you off,” she couldn’t help but laugh. “Now you heard-“

“I swear I’m going to jump off this balcony if you finish that sentence,” he interrupted her.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Fallon suggested, taking one of his hands in hers and tangling their fingers together as she guided him into her bedroom. “I will take care of you so you can forget all about it,”

“Do you mind if we don’t?” Liam turned towards her once they walked into her bedroom. “I know we’ve been teasing each other all day but ugh,” he paused, plopping down on the king size bed. “I can’t even _think_ about it right now,” he groaned, pulling him towards her, his hands resting on her hips as she stood between his knees.

“Aren’t you even a little bit curious about it?” She asked and he lifted his chin, his eyes widening as he met her intrigued ones.

“Seriously?” He frowned, clearly confused and incredibly surprised. “You _are_?”

“Blake is _far_ from the perfect husband but he _is_ married,” Fallon shrugged. “But... Laura? What the hell got into him?” She questioned, wrapping her arms around Liam’s neck as he kept pulling her closer to him. “I mean, I know what got into _her_ but,”

“Fallon, please stop talking!” Liam begged, raising his voice more than he actually intended to. “Sorry,” he whispered as soon as he realized how uncomfortable she had gotten with his sudden outburst.

“Besides,” she paused. “I thought she hated Carrington’s? And now she’s sleeping with one?” She questioned. “Oh, you should definitely give her a hard time about it!” She exclaimed, probably more excited than she should be. “I mean, just as revenge for everything she’s said to you about me, you know?”

“I don’t care, Fallon, I really don’t,” he shook his head. “It’s their problem and I might need therapy for the rest of my life because yeah, we’ve had our own share of adventures with each other,” he began. “We’re having even more fun now with this whole fake break up plot. We also both agree that the hand job you gave me last night, right in front of Blake, it’s one of the best you’ve ever given me but the things I felt when I heard those two moaning with each other...” He sighed, taking a deep breath before exhaling. “I don’t even want to know what exactly was happening inside that office,”

“I’m actually intrigued,” Fallon commented. “The woman gives me such a hard time about being a Carrington spoiled brat and then lets my father get into her pants,” she murmured, practically talking to herself as she played with Liam’s hair. “She must have really bought this whole break up to reward him like that,”

“Fallon, I love you to the moon and back, more than you can probably even imagine and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you but if you keep talking about our parents having sex, we’re going to have to revisit this engagement,” Liam spoke up.

“I’m sorry, babe, I’m sorry,” her tone was soft. “What do you want to do tonight then?”

“Can we just cuddle?” He asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” Fallon replied before placing a kiss on his forehead. “Go change and I will wait for you under the covers,”

It took Liam about five minutes to return from the closet, dressed in his comfortable gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Fallon had already turned off all of the lights, keeping only the yellow lamp on his side of the bed on to bring a dimly lit atmosphere to the room. She was lying under the covers, more to his side than her own, and was holding her iPad in one hand while the other tapped on the screen.

“You feel like reading me something tonight?” She asked, opening the Kindle app as he sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as she positioned himself between his legs.

“Sure,” Liam replied with a smile, pulling the large and heavy blanket over both their bodies before settling one arm around her stomach. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Can you read me Romeo and Juliet?” Fallon leaned against his chest as he took the iPad from her hand.

“Of course,” he nodded, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Did it ever cross your mind that our family rivalry is kind of similar to theirs?”

“If only I weren’t a Carrington...” She murmured. “Your mother would probably like me,”

“Or maybe if I weren’t a damn Van Kirk,” Liam shrugged, holding the iPad right in front of them as they finally got into the most comfortable position. “You think we can get my mother to like you if we drink some poison together?” He suggested playfully.

“I think I’d rather get married,” Fallon chuckled, resting the top of her head against his neck as she snuggled even closer to him.

For the next couple of minutes, they were both completely silent. Not a word was spoken and they didn’t even have to talk to each other to find the best way to read while cuddling. Liam would hold the iPad against his thigh with his right hand and Fallon would use her right one to turn the page while their left hands found each other, their fingers tangling around each other before settling on her lap.

“I’m sorry about tonight, Fal,” he began.

“Shh,” she replied instantly, her thumb rubbing the soft skin on the back of his hand. “This is just as good, babe,” she told him. “You can start, by the way,”

“From the beginning?” Liam asked.

“Read the act we quoted earlier,” Fallon suggested.

“I will read Romeo’s line but maybe you could read Juliet’s?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” she smiled.

 _“I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized,”_ Liam began, starting from the line he had told her earlier that night. _“Henceforth I never will be Romeo,”_

 _“What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?”_ Fallon read.

 _“By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am,”_ he continued. _“My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee,”_ he read as his thumb caressed her skin. _“Had I it written, I would tear the word,”_

 _“My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound,”_ she spoke up, her tone turning into a whisper as a yawn escaped her lips. _“Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?”_

“I love you so much...” Liam murmured against her hair, taking their joined hands to her stomach so his arm would envelop her in half an embrace.

“I love you too, babe,” Fallon turned her head towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “But go on, my precious Romeo,” she chuckled softly.

“As you wish, my dear Juliet,” he replied playfully, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before letting his eyes wander back to the screen in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, some Blaura sex... but hey, I just couldn't miss the opportunity of Liam catching them right on the act!! 
> 
> I hope the Romeo and Juliet thing and the cuddling helped you get over that sex scene though! I also hope you enjoyed reading this chapter so let me know what you thought of it!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_"You have a safe in your closet filled with enough diamonds to buy an island, but my father just happened to pick up this seven-treat figure just because,” Fallon spoke. “No, he obviously did something very wrong.”_

_“Isn’t that kind of a cliché?” Cristal asked._

_“So is getting married three times but he nailed that one too,” Fallon replied. “Do you mind if I just...” She asked, leaning towards Crystal to take a closer look at the extravagant diamond necklace, touching it as if she needed to feel the shinny rocks between her fingers to know they were real. “Yup, yup, yup,” she added while examining one of the diamonds a bit more carefully. “That is the ‘Daddy did something very, very bad’ gift,” she told her stepmother. “I’ve seen it before. Alexis had a few. Even Fake Cristal got one,” she sighed. “He’s obviously hiding something... Anyway,” she exclaimed, out of sudden, “have a great lesson!”_

Fallon was still halfway up the stairs when she pulled her iPhone out of the white Céline bag she had been carrying around all day. It only took a second for the device to recognize her face and unlock the screen, allowing her thumb to swipe up to reveal the familiar home screen. A chuckle escaped her lips at the photo behind all of the apps’ square icons. Liam had changed it the night before, capturing the moment of total peacefulness as Fallon slept soundly against his chest.

They had barely moved while reading Romeo and Juliet but it hadn’t come as a surprise to him that his fiancée would fall asleep rather quickly. She was still between his legs, their fingers intertwined and her head leaning against the crook of his neck when he set the iPad aside and reached for her phone so he could save that moment forever.

Fallon didn’t expect to see one of her favorite shots of the red roses from her proposal gone but she had to admit that it was a great and adorable picture of them. Therefore, she decided against changing it back but couldn’t help but smile every time she unlocked her phone.

**Fallon:** _You won’t BELIEVE what Blake gave Crystal._

 **Fallon:** _Someone is feeling GUILTY alright._

It took Liam only a minute to reply and she even slowed down her pace as she focused more on the small screen in her hand than on the walk towards her bedroom.

**Liam:** _Romantic getaway out of the blue or jewelry?_

 **Fallon:** _A seven-figure diamond necklace that could illuminate the entire living room on its own._

 **Liam:** _Damn._

As Fallon walked into her bedroom, she closed the large wooden door behind her before placing the designer bucket bag on the bed end. Glancing at her phone, she typed Liam another message, mostly to tease him a but more about the mess her father had made.

**Fallon:** _Don’t you dare ever pull that on me, Mr. Ridley._

 **Liam:** _I will keep in mind not to buy you a seven-figure necklace anytime soon. Don’t worry._

His reply arrived seconds later, followed by the emoji of the monkey covering his eyes with his paws.

**Fallon:** _That’s not what I meant, you idiot._

She replied, rolling her eyes at his text. Standing in the middle of her bedroom, Fallon didn’t even bother to remove her high-heeled boots or her long black and white cashmere coat as texting her fiancé seemed a lot more interesting.

**Liam:** _Tell me you didn’t just roll your eyes at my text and I will go out to get you one right now._

 **Fallon:** _I’m not even going to pretend I didn’t._

Placing her phone next to her handbag, Fallon removed her coat then sat down on the edge of the king size bed to take off her white boots.

**Liam:** _Good girl. What are you doing, babe? Can I call?_

Fallon thought about his question for a couple of minutes, trying to decide on exactly what to answer when she had a certain plan in mind. A plan that Liam had no clue about but that she was _sure_ he was going to love.

**Fallon:** _I just got home and my body is craving a hot shower._

 **Liam:** _I miss you. Any chance we can facetime while you take that hot shower?_

Fallon couldn’t help but laugh when his text appeared on her screen. She was just about to loosen the large satin bow at her neck when an interesting thought occurred to her.

Raising her right hand up, she tapped the small camera icon on the bottom left of her screen and recorded a small video of her undoing the bow, letting the two ends of the satin fabric hang loose in front of the Versace pleated minidress while exposing her collarbone.

**Liam:** _Is that a yes or are you just playing with my feelings?_

It took Liam about five minutes to reply and Fallon had already stripped down to her underwear when her phone vibrated on the bed, indicating a new text from him. She could only chuckle as she typed him a reply, ignoring his question by asking him another one while stepping into her wide ensuite.

**Fallon:** _I thought you were still traumatized by the things you heard yesterday?_

Setting her phone down on the sink for a moment, Fallon opened one of the drawers under the sink and reached for the recently bought Dior Hydra Life. As she grabbed a sheet of facial cotton from the same drawer, she glanced at her phone to check if Liam had already replied but there were no new notifications.

As Fallon waited for him to text back, she put some of the make up remover on the cotton before taking the soft piece to her face. Staring at herself in the mirror, she ran the wet facial cotton gently across her cheek, rubbing it against her skin in slow circles in order to remove all the beauty products she had applied that morning before going out.

After reaching for another sheet, Fallon poured some drops of the blue liquid on the cotton and raised her hand back to her face. Holding it between her thumb and index finger, she ran it softly over her right eye to finally get rid of the mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. As much as she loved a complete and perfectly done make up, at the end of the day, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy a couple of hours of freshly cleaned and bare of any product skin.

She was just about to switch to the other eye when her phone started to vibrate, Liam’s name and profile photo popping up on her screen instead of the text message’s balloon she had been expecting.

“Hi babe,” Fallon greeted him with a smile after accepting his facetime call.

 _“Hey Fal,”_ he replied.

“Hold on,” she requested, settling her phone vertically against one of the faucets of her sink. “Can you see me?” She asked, taking a step back so she could resume her task while talking to him.

 _“Yeah, it’s perfect,”_ Liam told her. _“More than perfect, in fact,”_ he ran his tongue teasingly over his top lip as his eyes travelled up and down her body, staring blindly at the black lingerie she wore.

“My eyes are up here, babe,” Fallon let out a soft giggle when she noticed his eyes on her body.

 _“I just hate that I can’t be there,”_ he murmured, throwing one arm behind his head as he held the phone up in front of him with his other hand. _“I miss you,”_

“You saw me this morning, Liam,” she laughed, throwing the used cottons in the trash before reaching for another clean sheet. “You can’t _possibly_ miss me yet,” she teased.

 _“Well, I do,”_ Liam shrugged, leaning back against the headboard while glancing down at his bare chest for a brief moment. _“Are you going to tell me you don’t miss me?”_

“I might be missing you just a little bit, yeah,” Fallon admitted while running the cotton across her forehead. “How was your day?”

 _“Boring, actually,”_ he responded. _“I hate that I’m spending most of my time stuck in this freaking room,”_ he sighed, looking around the hotel room.

The walls were all light brown, matching the heavy satinet fabric curtains and the carpet on the floor. The king size bed had plain white sheets and was right by the window, facing the small dark brown chest of drawers with a 42-inch TV on top of it. The size of the room was nothing special and it looked like pretty much any ordinary hotel room in America, save for the large whirlpool bathtub off in the corner opposite of the window.

“Why are you even staying at a hotel, Liam?” She questioned, throwing the cotton sheet away before putting the Dior make up remove back in its drawer. “We agreed to tell everyone you were out of town because of our supposedly break up but I thought you were going to stay in your apartment?”

Leaning forward, Fallon held both her hands under the running water so she could splash some at her face to get rid of the oily layer of make up remover that was still on her skin.

 _“Yeah, that was the initial plan, yeah,”_ Liam replied. _“Until my mother called to let me know she won’t be flying back to New York for another three days and to ask if I was available for dinner,”_ he explained. _“So, for my own mental health, I decided to just follow up with the plan of me being out of town,”_ he told her, _“mourning the end of our relationship and engagement,”_ she added, faking some tears and hiccups playfully.

“But Lithia Springs, babe?” Fallon threw him a confused look as she reached for one of the white towels. “I mean, I know you’re going to use this time alone to write but…” She paused. “Lithia Springs?” She repeated.

 _“I didn’t want to fly or drive hours to get somewhere just as boring,”_ he shrugged. _“Also… this way I’m close enough for a certain Carrington to visit me,”_ he smirked teasingly as Fallon undid the back clasp of her bra.

“I will let Blake know you’re expecting him to pay you a visit,” she replied, rolling her eyes at him as she threw her lacy bra in the laundry basket under the sink.

 _“Ha ha, very funny,”_ Liam groaned.

“Oh you meant Adam?” Fallon continued. “I will ask him first thing in the morning if he’s available for a visit,”

 _“Maybe you can check if_ Fallon _Carrington is available?”_ He asked. _“You know, that stunning brunette that happens to be the CEO of that Fallon Unlimited company? Has beautiful blue eyes and long hair, dresses in extremely expensive outfits? Maybe you know her?”_ He described. _“The love of my life?”_

“I think I can check her schedule,” she suggested, taking her phone in her hand before settling it against the sink itself so the screen was facing the large shower in the corner of the bathroom. “She might not be available on such short notice though,” she mentioned while opening the glass door to turn on the shower spray.

Her feet were still on the fluffy carpet outside of the shower stall and as she leaned forward to reach for the faucet located on the opposite wall, Liam took it as an opportunity to stare at her ass since her entire body currently fit in his screen.

“You really want to see me shower?” Fallon turned towards the small screen by the sink.

 _“I do,”_ he chuckled.

“I’m not in the mood for anything inappropriate, Liam,” she warned him as she pushed her lacy panties down her legs. “Are you going to keep talking or are you going to jerk off?” She asked while throwing the small undergarment in the laundry basket. “Because I’m not going to keep this thing on if you’re just going to moan and scream my name while I wash my hair,”

 _“I won’t, I won’t,”_ he replied right away. _“I’m actually trying to write,”_ he admitted.

Switching briefly to the back camera, Liam showed her the MacBook sitting on his lap. There were two Word files open, one completely blank while the other had a few bullet points written down as he tried to set his mind into a new storyline.

“Still stuck on that writer’s block?” Fallon asked while she stepped under the shower spray, letting the hot water fall on her head as she ran her hands through her hair.

 _“There’s so much going on I can’t even focus on planning an interesting plot for this new book,”_ he confessed.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something good soon, babe,” opening her eyes, Fallon moved her head slightly out of the water so she could look at him through the glass.

 _“Sometimes I think we should just run away and never look back,”_ Liam sighed in frustration. _“I’m pretty sure life would be a lot easier without our families constantly hanging over our heads,”_ he murmured. _“Use the strawberry one,”_ he suggested when he noticed her hand moving in the direction of the white bottle of shampoo.

“What difference will it make, Liam?” She couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not like you can smell my hair during a facetime call?”

 _“At least I can think about how nice you smell when you wash your hair with that strawberry shampoo later tonight when I have to sleep all by myself,”_ he replied. _“Although I wish I was right there with you, inside that shower, to wash your hair with that shampoo myself,”_ he spoke as she reached for the red bottle.

“This whole charade will be over soon, babe,” Fallon reassured him, offering him a smile while spreading the strawberry scented shampoo all over her hair. “Where are you going?” She asked when she noticed him jumping off the bed.

 _“I need a drink,”_ Liam replied. _“I should probably order some dinner too,”_

“Do they even offer drinks there?” She frowned. “It’s not like it’s a five star hotel. In fact, that Hilton Garden Inn thing it’s not even a _four_ star hotel,” she murmured while massaging her scalp, her fingers treading softly through her hair, rubbing soft and gentle circles against the top of her head.

 _“After that traumatizing event your father put me through yesterday, I figured he wouldn’t mind giving this to his son in law,”_ he mentioned, holding the still sealed bottle of Macallan 25 in front of him for her to see.

“Ohh, stealing expensive bottles from the manor when Blake puts you in an uncomfortable situation,” Fallon chuckled, rolling her eyes before taking a step back to allow the water to fall over her body. “Looks like I’ve been teaching you well, babe,”

 _“It’s a shame you can’t enjoy it with me,”_ Liam shrugged. _“It’s one of your favorites, after all,”_

“I will try to sneak out at some point to pay you a visit in the next couple of days,” she promised. “Meanwhile, you can work on getting over that trauma of yours so you can give your fiancée the night she deserves,” she threw him a teasing wink.

 _“My mother hates my fiancée, she lied to me about Connor, she plotted a scheme to break us up and then she bangs your father in his office for everyone, his son included, to hear,”_ he began. _“I could talk about all the shit she’s been pulling over the years with me all night long but I’m not going to drag you down to this hole with me,”_ he mumbled. _“What am I trying to say here, though, it’s that my mother has done enough already when it comes to me or our relationship. If I let that crazy woman keep me from having sex with my girl then she’s going to be in serious trouble,”_ he raised his tone, clearly angry not only at Laura but also at his own words as he poured himself a double shot of Macallan. _“You think she will notice if I tell the pilot to take the Van Kirk jet to Alaska instead of New York?”_

“She will probably notice when it’s two hours later and she’s flying over Kansas City instead of arriving at the Big Apple,” Fallon couldn’t help but burst out laughing at his suggestion. “It _is_ a very interesting plan though,” she admitted. “How much do you think we need to give to him to make it happen? I have cash hidden back in my bedroom,”

 _“As amusing as that sounds, I’m more interested in spending my time with my fiancée than planning a revenge against my mother,”_ Liam admitted.

“What the hell is this we’re doing, Liam?” She questioned. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re currently spending time with your fiancée,”

 _“In person, Fal,”_ he rolled his eyes.

 _“I know, babe,”_ Fallon offered him a broken smile before turning around to reach for the conditioner. _“Why don’t you order yourself a nice dinner, put on a movie or something and then call me later before bed?”_ She suggested.

 _“Yeah, maybe I should,”_ Liam sighed. _“Can’t I apply that on your hair though?”_ He asked, pointing to the cream she had just poured on her palm.

“In a couple of days, okay?” Opening the glass door, she extended her arm and reached for her phone to bring it into the shower with her. “You might owe me a new phone if this one dies but look at me,” she requested, letting the warm water fall on her back as she stared at his image on the screen.

 _“They say water doesn’t damage it but maybe keep it away from the spray because I admit it’s a lot better to see you now,”_ he giggled. “Without all the steam between you and the camera,”

“I love you, babe. I promise I will try to head there tomorrow, okay?” Fallon spoke softly before blowing him a kiss. “I just need to make sure no one is following me and stuff,”

 _“Why would anyone be following you, Fallon?”_ Liam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Have you met your mom, Liam? I would expect way worse from the wicked witch than having me followed, if you ask me,” she replied.

_“I’m sure you will be fine, Fal,”_

“I give you a call before I drive there, okay?” He nodded. “Now, turn that laptop off and put it away. You’re clearly not in the mood to write and you’re just going to burden yourself with it if you keep pushing yourself,” she requested. “I will finish my hair and you should order yourself that dinner,”

 _“Is it really okay for me to call later tonight?”_ Liam asked, just to be sure. _Always the perfect gentleman._ Fallon thought. “In like, one or two hours?”

“Of course it is, babe. I won’t let myself fall asleep before you call,” she smiled brightly. “Promise,”

_“Okay. Talk to you later then,”_

“Bye, babe,” she said, blowing another kiss to the camera. “Love you,”

 _“Bye Fal,”_ Liam replied before ending the facetime call. _“I love you too, babe,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm very excited to know your thoughts about this domestic piece :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I've mentioned, this chapter wasn't supposed to get this long but well... it did. I hope you enjoy what's probably over 8k of smut.
> 
> There are links for Fallon's outfit along the chapter so make sure to check those links!

_*knock knock*_

Liam was lying on the large bed in nothing but his black Hugo Boss boxers, flipping through the sports channels when the knocks started. The restaurant had sent his dinner up to his room an hour back and it hadn’t even been ten minutes since the young woman had stopped by to retrieve the cart.

“Just a second,” Liam screamed, jumping off the bed in search of the bathrobe he had spotted in the bathroom earlier that day. “Holy shit!” His jaw fell to the floor and he could swear his heart even stopped beating for a few seconds when he opened the door and laid his eyes on his fiancée.

“Good evening, Mr. Ridley,” she greeted him, her voice low and muffled as she ran her tongue across her upper lip.

Fallon was standing right outside his door, her right arm up and fully extended as she held onto the threshold. She wore a honey colored long [trench coat](https://us.burberry.com/the-long-chelsea-heritage-trench-coat-p40733771), the signature and most famous Burberry coat, with all of its buttons closed and the belt tied with a knot at her stomach to accentuate the softly flared silhouette of her body. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders, the long brown waves framing her face perfectly as they fell in front of her chest. He could tell she hadn’t blow-dried it after showering it and he loved how stunning she looked with her hair all natural.

Glancing down at her feet, he let out a loud gasp when he noticed the black four-inch high leather boots. He was very familiar with them and he knew they were over the knee boots even though her coat ended an inch or two below her knees and covered the end of the shinny boots.

“Did anyone order a Carrington?” Fallon asked, smirking at him once his attention switched completely to her dark red lips.

“You make yourself sound like a pizza by phrasing it like that,” he couldn’t help laugh.

“Well, I do hope you’ve had a nice dinner because I brought dessert, babe,” she spoke in a hushed tone as she raised her other hand into his line of sight.

“What is that, Miss Carrington?” Liam questioned.

“Two pints of ice cream, a can of whipped cream, a small glass of cherries and well, some chocolate sprinkles just to make it more interesting,” Fallon shrugged.

“What the hell are you wearing, Fallon?” Throwing one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him before swirling his hips slowly against her body.

“Oh, this old piece?” She glanced down at outfit. “Just a random coat I found in the back of my closet,” she shrugged, the words leaving her lips in a nonchalantly manner as she traced one of the buttons located right under her breasts. “You like it?” She asked before looking up at him, trying to keep a straight face when she noticed his pupils were actually dilating at the sight of her standing outside his secret hotel room.

“Old piece?” Liam frowned. He knew it was brand new. In fact, he had been the one to buy her that trench coat himself only a couple of months back. “Do you have any idea of what that coat does to me, Fallon?” He closed his eyes while one of his hands slid between their bodies to open his robe. “Do you, Fallon?” He repeated once he could rub his hardening bulge right over her center without the fluffy and thick fabric of the robe in his way.

“Surprised to see me, babe?” Fallon asked, staring deeply into his blue eyes as her fingers played with the short hair on the back of his head.

“I am,” he gulped.

“ _Very_ surprised?” She inquired.

“ _Very_ surprised,” he nodded, suddenly forgetting all of the words in the English vocabulary.

“I know how much you love trench coats so,” she began. “Thought it would be worth the shot coming here to surprise you while wearing one,” she explained.

“That trench coat does things to me, Fallon,” Liam groaned before closing his eyes to really take in the feeling caused my Fallon’s center pressed against his groin. “And you _know_ it does,” he spoke firmly, letting one hand wonder down to her ass.

“Do I?” Fallon looked up at the ceiling as she pretended to think. “I don’t think I do, no,” she shook her head.

“Maybe I should refresh your memory then?” He whispered in her ear as he squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

“Damn, what a hot ass,” they jumped on their spot when they heard a stranger’s voice behind them. “Didn’t know they offered this kind of service at this hotel?” The dark haired man commented, standing only a few feet away from them with his hotel key card in his hand.

“I’m not a prostitute,” Fallon told the random guest but couldn’t help but stare at him from top to bottom.

“She’s not,” it was all Liam managed to say as he felt himself growing harder by the second, the knowledge of a completely stranger watching him grip Fallon’s ass turning him on even more.

“Sorry if we gave you a bit of a show,” she continued, staring at him while rolling her eyes. “My fiancé has this little problem, you know? He gets himself a hotel room so he can focus on his work, without any distractions from the outside world, but then he needs his girl to... you know,” she paused dramatically. “Jerk him off?” She whispered.

“With a woman like you, baby, who wouldn’t need that treatment?” He questioned. “You’re lucky you put a ring on that finger, dude,” he looked directly at Liam. “Can’t say I got that lucky but well, sorry I scared you guys,” he spoke before resuming his walk down the hallway.

“I dare you to squeeze me again in front of him,” Fallon spoke softly.

“Oh, you do?”

“Liam!” She screamed when he squeezed her as tight as he could, his fingers most definitely leaving a mark on her skin even through the fabric of the trench coat.

They both turned in the direction of the man and noticed how one of his hand flew down to his pants as the other unlocked the door to his room.

“You do know he’s going to jerk off to you, right?” Liam commented. “I mean, there’s only so much a man can do to ignore that throbbing between his legs when a woman tells him what you just told him,” he shrugged.

“Does that bother you?” She questioned.

“No,” he replied shortly. “Because while he’s going to lie down on the bed and jerk off to a stranger that he just saw in the hallway, I’m the one making her cum tonight,”

“And _every_ night,” Fallon finished his sentence, a teasing smirk forming on her lips. “I see the trauma Laura and Blake caused you seems to be gone,” she mentioned, nodding down to his groin as they finally stepped into the hotel room and closed the door behind them.

“A mystery woman showing up at my door wearing that kind of outfit, Fallon?” Liam swallowed hard, finding it incredibly hard to take his hands off her waist while his fingers kept teasing her belt. “Over the knee boots, trench coat and red lipstick?” He described. “Oh Fallon, that’s the whole package,”

“Are you implying that you’d get this hard no matter what woman showed up here unannounced?” She rolled her eyes, faking a look of horror, shock and disbelief. “As long as she wore these items?”

“Don’t ask me difficult questions, Fallon,” he groaned, resting the side of his head on her shoulder when he couldn’t resist biting her neck. “I don’t think my brain is working at the moment,”

“Well, something is working, alright,” she chuckled, sliding her right hand in between their bodies before giving his member a tight squeeze. “Did you miss me, babe?” She asked. “Did you miss me after watching me shower?”

“We did,” Liam nodded, closing his eyes.

“And did you enjoy that little moment with the stranger?”

“Yes,” he nodded when a hushed moan escaped his lips.

“So you’re no longer worried about not being able to fully function or have sex ever again after what you witnessed back at the manor?” Fallon continued, adding even more to the provocative teasing. “Because I’m pretty sure this little dude here is _very_ excited to see me,” she gripped him through his boxers, moving her hand down his length over the soft cotton fabric. “You’re not going to deny him a night of fun, are you?”

“I’m this close to pushing you up against a wall to have my way with you right now, Fallon,” he admitted.

“Well, as appealing as that sounds,” she paused dramatically while letting go of him. “We’re outside of Atlanta, in an ordinary yet reasonably okay three star hotel, and nobody knows we’re here,” the words left her mouth in a hushed and low tone.

“Fallon,” Liam moaned when she ran her tongue around his earlobe.

“We could be criminals on the run, if you think about it...” Fallon murmured, taking the soft cartilage of his ear between her teeth as she tugged on it. “Since you love the sneaking around plot,” she mentioned. “Maybe the police are after us because we have a million dollars worth of diamonds in a suitcase but I just couldn’t spend the night without my man,” she whispered teasingly. “Especially not after all those shinny rocks he got me,” she threw him a wink.

“Fuck, Fallon,” he murmured while squeezing her waist even harder than he already was.

“But first, you should probably put this ice cream in the fridge so it doesn’t melt,”

Taking one step back, Fallon offered him a devious before pushing the paper bag against his chest. His feet practically left the floor when he felt the frozen cold pints on his bare skin but Fallon could only smirk as she turned around to take a better look at the hotel room he had gotten.

“No, no, no!” Fallon screamed when she noticed him slipping one hand into his boxers as he walked towards the small fridge located next to the table, ready to pull it out and give it a much deserved stroke. “Keep it inside, babe,” she demanded. “You can touch it through the fabric if you want but it has to stay inside those boxers,”

“So bossy,” Liam groaned while bending over to store the paper bag inside the fridge.

“What did you just say?” She raised her tone.

“Nothing,” he whispered.

“Are you going to put _everything_ in the fridge?” Fallon asked, a clearly annoyed tone present in her voice as she crossed her arms against her chest.

“Why not?” Liam countered, turning around to look at her.

“Cold sprinkles are weird,” she shrugged.

“You just want me to bend over again so you can check out my ass,” he provoked.

“No,” Fallon murmured. “I just don’t want my sprinkles to freeze,” she told him.

“Fine,” Liam let out a heavy sigh before pushing one hand inside the paper bag to retrieve the chocolate sprinkles. “Have your sprinkles,” he added before throwing the small plastic bag in her direction.

“That was kind of rude, Mr. Ridley,” she informed him, taking a couple of steps forward so she could approach him. “You’ve been acting a bit off since I asked you to put the ice cream on the fridge, Liam,” she mentioned before wrapping her arms around his stomach from behind. “You do know I’m going to have to punish you for that, right?”

As Fallon allowed her right hand to descend to his noticeable and most certainly uncomfortable bulge, she leaned in and started peppering kisses all over his upper back. Liam’s head fell backwards, landing on her shoulder since she was still in her high heeled boots and there was barely any height difference between them, when she cupped him through the cotton fabric.

“I’m sorry,” Liam tried. “I apologize if I was rude to you, babe. Can I make it up to you somehow?”

“No, you’ve done enough,” Fallon spoke seriously. “I want you to lie on the bed,”

“Can’t you just keep doing what you’re doing?” He asked, looking down at her hand moving from his base to his tip while his member remained trapped inside his boxers.

“Bed. Now,” she insisted, letting go of him so he could obey.

“On my back or stomach?” He asked innocently.

“On your back is fine,” she replied shortly.

Crawling to the middle of the bed, Liam sat down on the mattress before lying down. He pulled one of the pillows and placed it right under his head before resting against the white sheets completely, the bulge in his boxers was extremely evident by then. He even spread his legs apart a couple of inches in an attempt of finding a more comfortable position, allowing his already throbbing erection to adjust in his boxers as he offered it more room by keeping his thighs apart.

“Are you aware that you disobeyed me?” Fallon asked.

“I am aware,” he nodded slightly.

“And is that the right thing to do, Mr. Ridley?” She stared at him while sliding one hand inside the pocket of her trench coat.

“No, it’s not,” Liam shook his head before swallowing hard.

“So you understand why I have to punish you?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Yes what?” Fallon frowned.

“I understand why you have to punish me,” he rephrased, his eyes widening when she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket. “Oh god,” he gasped loudly.

“Would you like to touch yourself one last time before I secure your hands, babe?” She offered.

“Can I pull it out?”

“Did I say you could?” She countered.

“No,” he mumbled.

“Then don’t pull it out,” her tone was firm.

Taking his hand to his lower body, Liam placed his palm right over his member before tightening the grip of his fingers almost in slow motion. He closed his eyes and it didn’t take long for her name to escape his lips in the form of a moan when he squeezed his erection through his boxers. Fallon was just about to ask him to stop when she noticed his hand moving lower, sliding between his thighs to grab his balls.

“Mhmm, Fallon,” Liam whispered, gripping his balls so tight he bucked his hips involuntarily at the touch.

“That’s enough,” Fallon wrapped her fingers around his wrist before raising both of his arms over his head. “Come on, babe, keep them close together,” she requested as she closed one of the cuffs around his free wrist. “Good boy,” she offered him a smile once she settled his handcuffed hands on the pillow. “Now, can you stay still?”

“Yeah,” he replied, nodding in agreement.

“I have a surprise for you and you have to stay still, alright?” He nodded again, watching carefully as Fallon undid the trench coat’s belt.

“Are you going to strip for me, babe?” Liam asked softly.

“Do you think you deserve a striptease?”

“I’m sure I’ve been behaving quite nicely,” he mentioned while nodding towards the handcuffs around his wrists. “I also haven’t moved an inch when all I want is to crash my mouth on yours,” he admitted.

“I have to admit you _did_ behave well,” Fallon shrugged. “Why don’t you take a seat then?” She pointed towards the armchair by the window.

It took Liam only a second to push himself off the mattress, sliding off the edge expertly even without the help of his hands. After a couple of steps, he reached the armchair and plopped down on it. He couldn’t help but glance down at his boxers before turning his head towards his fiancée, a pleading look in his bright blue eyes as he begged her to put him out of his misery.

“I’m not sure you can be nude in a strip club, Mr. Ridley,” she teased him.

“You _can_ in the VIP area,” he replied. “You have to pay for it but well,”

“Shh,” Fallon interrupted him, placing her index fingers on his lips so he would stop talking. “I will pull them down, okay? Will that make you feel better?” She asked while squatting down on the floor in front of him.

“Yes,” Liam groaned. “How much for a blowjob, babe?” He requested as Fallon slid his boxers down to his feet, finally allowing his erection to spring free.

“Liam, no,” she shook her head. “It’s just you and me tonight... Fallon and Liam, okay? No roleplaying,”

“Okay, sorry,” he offered an apologetically smile.

“Is this what you want, babe?” Fallon asked, looking up at him from her spot between his legs and staring deeply into his blue orbs as she wrapped her manicured fingers around his fully hard member.

“Almost,” Liam replied, closing his eyes when her hand started moving up and down.

“You know you can’t come until I say so, right?” She questioned.

“I do,” he nodded.

“Then are you sure you want me to stroke your dick, babe?” Fallon teased before sliding her hand all the way up. “You seem to be very hard already. You sure you don’t want to cum right now?” She asked, making sure his eyes were completely lost in hers when she rubbed her thumb across his tip. The movement was slow and almost gentle if it weren’t for the small pressure of her digit against his member’s sensitive skin.

“I can handle it,” Liam reassured her, throwing his head back at the touch while thrusting into her hand.

“Are you sure, babe?” Standing up, she leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. “Because you know _exactly_ what kind of hand job your fiancée gives you,” she spoke before teasing his earlobe with her tongue.

Her hand was still stroking him, tightening her grip around her erection while moving all the way down to his base before letting go of him completely. Fallon could see his hips bucking up at the less of contact just as her hand slid even lower, grabbing both of his balls before he could even complain about her cutting the stroking short.

“Like I told you,” his tone was serious. “I can _handle_ it,”

“I don’t remember you handling it very well in front of Blake the other night in the kitchen,” Fallon rolled her eyes, squeezing his balls in her hand before taking her other one to his length.

“We’re alone now, that won’t happen,”

“That’s because you like the idea of someone catching us, isn’t it?” She whispered in his ear. “Deep down you wanted Blake to see what his precious daughter was doing to you, didn’t you?” She asked, pulling the soft cartilage of her earlobe between her teeth. “You _wanted_ him to see my hand wrapped around your dick, just like it is right now...” She paused. “My fingers wrapped tightly around your hard on, sliding up and down at your favorite speed but unlike tonight, you were coming all over your shirt while I did that,”

“Fallon,” Liam let out a loud moan when she loosened her grip on his shaft to change his focus to her hand massaging his balls against one another, squeezing them with the perfect amount of pressure as she closed her fingers around them.

“You can’t come, babe. Remember?”

“Please,” he begged.

“No,” Fallon was firm. “If you cum, I will stop, turn around and go back to the manor,”

“No, please,” Liam insisted.

“Then what’s the rule?” She requested.

“I can’t come,” he told her.

“That’s right,” Fallon placed a quick peck on his lips before taking both of her hands off him completely as she stood back up. “Now, let’s get to what really matters because I’m starting to feel hot,” she shrugged while raising her hands to the top buttons of her trench coat.

“Take that off,” Liam groaned.

“I thought you liked this trench coat,” she replied nonchalantly as her fingers worked on opening it button by button.

“I like it better on the floor,” he shrugged, trying to figure out a way to grab his member in spite of his hands being tied together by the handcuffs. “Holy fuck!” He screamed and his hips bucked up involuntarily at the sight of her wearing nothing but lingerie beneath the Burberry trench coat once the honey colored piece hit the floor.

Fallon wore a full set of lingerie that Liam could only guess was La Perla - and knowing his fiancée the way he did, he was most likely right. She giggled when he gasped, his jaw falling to the floor as he stared deeply at her breasts, perfectly clad in a [black balconette bra](https://us.laperla.com/black-underwired-balconette-bra-with-leavers-lace-trim/). A piece that mixed soft silk panels with revealing stretch leavers lace that gave him glimpses of her skin as its delicate details created a beautiful trail of winding flowers across her luscious breasts.

As his eyes started wandering down her body, Liam swallowed hard when they stopped briefly at her waist to take in all of the details from the [suspender belt](https://us.laperla.com/black-leavers-lace-and-lycra-suspender-belt/) that Fallon was wearing. The stark contrast from the black lace around her waist to her pale skin was night and day, the two colors on opposite ends of the color spectrum and he could swear his heart skipped a beat at the gorgeous woman standing right in front of him.

It connected to the black thigh high stockings, which Liam could only see a few inches of because of her over the knee boots, by four black garter belts - two in the front and two in the back. While his eyes continued to travel down her body, he finally took a moment to really focus on her [boots](http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/louise-x-1.html), examining how the stretch leather stiletto boot hugged her feet and legs in a staple style atop a four-inch heel in both elegance and perfection.

The more Liam stared at her, the less he knew what piece he loved the most. Whether it was the [black lace thong](https://us.laperla.com/black-leavers-lace-thong/) with the trail of winding flowers that matched perfectly with her bra, the bra itself, or even the suspender belt. However, he couldn’t deny that Fallon’s entire outfit was driving him completely crazy. It was certainly doing things to his body and it was no surprise to her when his member began to throb, the first drops of precum starting to leak from its tip the longer he admired her.

“You like it, Mr. Ridley?” Fallon asked, raising one of her legs so she could run the back of her heel down his thigh.

“I do,” Liam nodded, struggling to finds enough words to offer her a better response. For a minute, all he could see was the red bottoms of her boot as it slid towards his knee, the iconic vibrant color radiant against not only the darkness of her outfit, but also against the ashen tinge of her skin. “Oh god, I do,” he repeated, closing his eyes as if he needed to save that moment in his mind forever. As if he needed to keep the memory of Fallon wearing that kind of outfit with him forever.

“Can you take them off for me?” She gestured at her black boots when he finally opened his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips as he finally understood exactly what that outfit meant. It was supposed to be a rendition of her dominatrix outfits, one that he had never seen altogether. The exquisite combination of innocence and lust, all brought together by the delicate lace along with her all-black clothing and the bright red on the soles of her feet, vivid like a crimson of blood.

“Will you take _these_ off?” He countered, nodding towards the handcuffs around his wrists.

“I think I can release your right hand for a moment,” Fallon shrugged, reaching inside her bra to pull the tiny silver key she had placed carefully inside one of the cups before leaving the manor that night.

“Oh god,” Liam moaned when she gave him a glimpse of her hard nipple for half a second before adjusting the lace back over her breast.

The see through mesh allowed him the see more of her skin than her usual choice for a bra but to actually see her pink, hard and swollen nipple peak out of the black piece, it only made him bite on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out the words that so desperately wanted to slip out.

“What did I say about coming?” She asked while unlocking one of the cuffs.

“That I wasn’t supposed to,” he replied, taking his hand straight to her waist before she could close the shinny object around it again.

“And what exactly is this, Mr. Ridley?” Fallon glanced at him, focusing on his dilated pupils before looking down at his throbbing member.

“He’s just happy to see what was under that trench coat,” Liam shrugged. “That’s all,” he added before tracing the delicate lace of her suspender with his thumb.

“Well, that was _not_ the deal we had, Liam,” she informed, taking his left wrist and settling it right above the arm of the chair before closing the other cuff around one of the wooden bars of the chair. “Now I’m going to have to clean this mess before I can continue,”

“I’m sorry, Fallon, it won’t happen again. I swear,”

“Oh, I know it won’t,” Fallon spoke seriously, taking his free hand in hers. “Because if it does, you won’t be getting a taste of this,” she explained before pushing his hand between her legs to show him how wet her panties were at that moment.

“I will behave,” Liam promised, raising his middle finger in an attempt of rubbing it against the soft fabric but gasping and sighing in frustration when she pushed his hand away.

“Now take off my boots,” she demanded, placing one foot between his legs.

Liam jumped backwards on the chair, trying to lean even further against the back cushion when all he could see was how fast her sharp boot was approaching his groin. Although he knew Fallon would never do anything to harm him, his first instinct as a man was to protect himself even when he had nowhere to go. Fallon couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction, rolling her eyes playfully while she carefully set her foot on the cushion seat, making sure the tip of her boot grazed his balls lightly just to tease him.

“I need to cum, Fallon,” he begged out of sudden.

“It’s not my fault you haven’t been following the rules properly,” Fallon replied, glancing at the zipper he had only pulled halfway down as a reminder of what he was supposed to be doing.

“Let me feel it again, Fal,” Liam requested, suddenly forgetting his hand was handcuffed to the chair and lifting it up rapidly. “Damn!” He groaned loudly when the thin metal of the toy dug into the soft skin of his wrist.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that,” she warned him. “Do you want to explain to everyone why you have bruises on your wrist when they notice all these red marks?” She questioned, allowing one of her thumbs to trace the bruise that was beginning to form on his skin.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Are you going to unzip those boots or do I need to do that myself?” Fallon’s hand flew away from his wrist and before he could even notice, she was holding his chin and lifting his head up. “Because I’m starting to realize I’m going to have to do _everything_ by myself tonight since you don’t seem to be very interested in behaving, Mr. Ridley,” her tone was serious, her eyes staring deeply into his as she pushed her thumb against his chin, strong enough to pull his jaw down slightly as he gasped but gentle enough not to hurt him. “Should I just push my hand inside my panties and give myself an orgasm while you complain about not being able to cum?”

“No,” he shook his head again.

“Then may I ask why I still have these boots on?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, Miss Carrington,” Liam apologized. “I will start working on them right away,” he added, taking his free hand back to the side zipper before pulling the long piece down her leg and off her foot. “I didn’t mean to disobey you,”

“Instead of focusing so much on your need to cum, maybe you should focus on the fact that I’m in charge?” Fallon suggested. “That you have to do _what_ I say and _when_ I say it?”

“I won’t disobey you again,” he promised as he removed her other boot, throwing it on the floor along with the other one.

“I want you to touch yourself now,” she requested. “Come on, babe,” reaching for his right hand, she guided it towards his erection and helped him wrap his fingers around it. “Good boy, now stroke it very gently for me,”

Liam frowned when Fallon began walking away from him, heading towards the door of the hotel room. His eyes followed her every move, staring at her ass and biting onto his bottom lip when she swayed her hips with the only purpose of provoking him. He knew better than to misbehave for what was probably the third, or fourth, time that night so he didn’t even dare to stop what he was doing.

It was no surprise to him that his member was throbbing at an even faster speed, his stomach suddenly feeling tight as he increased the pace of his hand, pulling the soft and extremely sensitive skin around his shaft up and down with his palm and fingers. Throwing his head backwards, he could only close his eyes when he involuntarily tightened his own grip. He _knew_ he needed to come. It was only a matter of time before his body betrayed him, approaching the final moment of his orgasm before Fallon could even allow him to reach his very long awaited climax.

When Liam opened his eyes, he was still met with darkness. He was so hypnotized by the feeling provided by his long and thick fingers around his hard member, that it actually took him a few seconds to realize Fallon had turned off the lights. A loud moan escaped his lips when he heard the soft click of a button muffled between the wet flapping of his hand moving fast up and down, spreading all of the precum over his length in an attempt of masking the fact that he was leaking from its tip.

However, the moment the dark yellow lamp lit up, illuminating Fallon’s entire body in what Liam would usually describe as terrible lighting, he bucked up his hips and all he was able to accomplish was slowing the pace of his hand when she started to approach him. No matter how much he tried to ignore the pulsating need inside of him, it was getting simply _unbearable_ to keep himself from coming.

His hand was wrapped around the head, stroking the end of his erection ever so gently, when Fallon finally returned to that corner of the room. Just by glancing at his face, she could tell that Liam was almost in a torturous state. His breathing was uneven and the muscles in his thigh were clenched to the point where she could see where each one ended and the other began, not to mention all the purple veins that were practically jumping out from underneath his skin.

“Let me take care of that for you, babe,” Fallon’s tone was soft when she covered his hand with hers. “Let go and place your hand on the arm of the chair,” she instructed him. “I don’t want to see it move an inch. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Liam nodded, positioning his arm as he was told.

Normally, he would be glad that she had only brought one handcuff with her, but he wasn’t exactly sure he had the kind of power and strength he needed to keep right arm still without any object tying him to the furniture.

“You were supposed to hold until your fiancée stripped for you,” she spoke while placing one hand on each of his knees, spreading them further apart as she bent over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“I can’t, Fallon,” he groaned.

“Take a deep breath, babe. You want to cum? I’m going to let you cum, okay?” Fallon offered him a teasing smile then kneeled down between his legs. “Relax,” she added softly, taking throbbing erection in her hand and guiding it to her open mouth.

“Fuck!” Liam screamed when she let his tip rest on her tongue for a moment, looking up at him and locking her blue eyes with his before enveloping his head with her red lips.

Another moan escaped his lips as Fallon began to suck, her tongue swirling around his hard tip as her hand travelled down his length all the way to his base, massaging him and giving him all the encouraging squeezes he needed. He knew that was her way of telling him that not only was he finally allowed to come, but that he was also allowed to do it inside her mouth.

As she sucked on his tip harder, her lips forming a round shape as if she was sucking from a straw, Liam let out another loud moan but, to his surprise, she let go of him. He was just about to complain in frustration when he felt both of her hands on his chest, her nails digging onto the hard and well-defined muscles and sliding all the way down to his hips before moving back up to repeat the action.

Her red, sharp and manicured nails leaving pink trails all over his front as she pushed her head down, capturing more of his member inside her mouth before pulling back up. A quick glance at him and she was ready for more, lowering her head and making sure she stopped an inch southern than on her previous attempt.

“Fallon…” He moaned, closing his eyes when she finally took him all in.

Liam knew exactly what his fiancée was capable of. He found himself incredibly pleased when it came to both size and girth, but there was never a time when Fallon showed even the slightest lack of enthusiasm when deep throating him during a blowjob. He had just been taken to heaven and back when his tip hit the back of her throat when Fallon let go of him with a loud and disappointing pop.

“Come on,” Fallon spoke up, sliding one hand down his abs to hold the head of his member against her bottom lip. “Cum,”

As if the squeezing and the deep throating weren’t enough encouragement, those three words were simply all Liam needed to finally allow his body to achieve his much desired climax. He barely had time to throw his head back or even close his eyes, grabbing onto the wooden arms of the armchair as tight as he could, when he started shooting.

Liam was still throbbing desperately in her hand, remaining in place only by the hard grip of her hand around him, pointing it directly at her mouth to prevent him from making a mess all over her face. He bucked up his hips and suddenly, a fast and long shot filled her mouth, the sticky and salty fluid landing directly on her tongue as she waited for him to finish by doing nothing but staring deeply into his eyes.

“Oh god, Fallon!” Liam screamed, his knuckles turning whiter by the second the tighter he gripped onto the armchair as he kept coming.

“Someone was quite full tonight,” she teased him, laughing softly before closing her lips. “You done, babe?” She asked, running her thumb across her bottom lip to gather the few drops of cum that leaked out of her mouth while swallowing everything down in one gulp. All of that while gazing him, her blue eyes lost in his dilated ones as he came down from his orgasm bliss state.

“I think I might have smudged your lipstick a little bit,” he mentioned, moving his free hand even without permission to trace the red smear of lipstick on the skin right beside the left corner of her mouth. To be fair, there was probably more lipstick _around_ her lips than actually _on_ her lips after what Fallon had just done.

“You feel like smudging it some more?” Fallon asked, offering him a devious smirk while settling one knee on each side of his legs.

“Always,” Liam replied, wrapping his arm around her body as she sat down on his lap. “Come here,” he begged, throwing his head forward so she could finally close the distance between them, initiating the passionate kiss they both craved so much.

It didn’t take long for Fallon to place both hands on him, her left one on his right shoulder as her right one rested on the back of his head, pulling on his short strands of light brown hair as she deepened their kiss.

Their lips moved in perfect sync, as if a slow and romantic song was playing in the background and they were purely following its soft rhythm. It was, however, when their tongues tangled around one another, fighting for dominance as Fallon kept pushing his head down with hers with the sudden need to remind him of who was in charge, that Liam tasted the bitter yet slightly salty drops of cum that remained inside her mouth as the aftertaste of his orgasm still lingered on her tongue.

“You do know you missed out on a great striptease in order to get that blowjob, right?” Fallon asked once they broke for some well deserved oxygen after being lost in each other’s lips for a few minutes.

“I don’t recall them being mutually exclusive,” Liam replied.

“They are when you don’t do as I say,” she shrugged. “That hand, for example, was supposed to be sitting very still on the arm of the chair and not where it is right now,” she reminded him as she felt his hand squeezing one of her butt cheeks.

“Is there something else I can do to make it up to you, Miss Carrington?”

“First,” Fallon began, standing back up by setting one foot at a time on the floor. “You’re going to have to get hard again,” she instructed him. “Then,” she paused dramatically. “You’re going to lie down on that bed and I’m going to handcuff your hands together again,” she explained. “Once we’ve got to all of that, you’re going to remove all of my lingerie using nothing but your teeth and your handcuffed hands,” she continued, chuckling softly at the sexual desire clearly present in his eyes. “If you can accomplish that and I’m left fully naked, you can consider yourself very lucky because you’re going to get the ride of your life,” she switched tones, her words becoming muffled as she bent over to get closer to his ear, “once I sit down properly on you and finally push that hard dick deep inside of me to remind it of where it truly belongs to,” she whispered before biting on his earlobe. “Do you need a pen and paper or are you smart enough to have memorized all of that?” She asked teasingly.

“I’ve memorized it,” it was all Liam managed to say before swallowing hard.

“Any questions?”

“No, Miss Carrington, no questions,” he responded as she freed him from the chair by unlocking the cuff that was currently around one of the bars below the arm of the chair.

“I feel like ordering myself some champagne,” Fallon stated while walking in the direction of the nightstand. “You may move to the bed to get started on hardening that dick for your fiancée while she gets herself a proper drink,” she threw him a wink, dialing the room service number she had just read on the small card by the lamp before taking the small black phone up to her ear.

* * *

“Can you pour me another one?” Fallon asked, handing him her empty glass before he could place the bottle of Moët Impérial back in the ice bucket.

“Of course,” Liam offered her a smile, chuckling softly when she leaned back against the edge of the whirlpool bathtub. “Here,” he added while returning the glass.

“This feels good,” she stated once he was back beside her.

“It does,” he replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “What got into you tonight, if I might ask? You kept saying how you weren’t in the mood for anything inappropriate while you were showering and then you show up here unannounced and suddenly going all dominatrix on me?”

“That was my plan all along, baby,” Fallon admitted, smiling proudly of her achievement. “I knew watching me stand under that shower spray naked would do things to you if you couldn’t touch yourself so I knew you’d be ready for me when I knocked on your door,” she explained. “I took a risk by guessing you wouldn’t jerk off after we ended the call but I was right and it didn’t take you more than five minutes to get all hard when you saw me in that trench coat,” she giggled.

“God, I _love_ when you go all dominatrix on me,” Liam murmured before taking a sip of his champagne. “I’m sorry this hotel doesn’t have a bottle of Dom at prompt notice,” he commented. “I also love that you _know_ how much I loved that side of Fallon Carrington,” he added, throwing her a playful wink.

“Well, I admit I was expecting at least some Veuve Clicquot,” Fallon shrugged. “You know, for the VIP guests,” she added shortly, “but that’s okay. This one is good too,” she admitted. “I will always be your dominatrix, babe. If you ever want that specific Fallon, all you have to do is ask. Although the adrenaline of sneaking around and possibly getting caught is quite entertaining and it was probably what brought this all up,” she chuckled.

Settling her glass down on the marble edge of the tub, Fallon leaned closer to Liam and rested her on his shoulder. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the water around them and the relaxing jets against her back but as soon as she heard the sound of a spoon hitting the side of a bowl, her eyes shot open.

“Open up,” Liam requested while raising a spoonful of ice cream.

“You ate all of the whipped cream,” she mentioned after swallowing the chocolate ice cream he had just fed her. “It’s a boring dessert now,”

“Open your mouth,” he asked, setting the bowl down before reaching for the can of whipped cream he had purposefully placed at arms length. “Now stick your tongue out,” he continued before removing the cap. “Perfect,” he smiled before spraying the whipped cream on her tongue while moving the can in circles.

“Come here,” throwing one hand to the back of his neck, Fallon pulled him down to her and crashed her lips against his.

Liam barely had time to put the can back where he found it, ending up on top of Fallon as she shared the whipped cream with him in a passionate and desperate kiss. Letting go completely of the can, not really bothering to even take it out of the water, he wrapped his arms around Fallon and flipped them inside the bathtub, pulling her to sit on his lap as he leaned back against the strong jets.

“What are you doing?” Fallon asked when he pushed one hand into the water, sliding it between their bodies as she extended her hand to reach for her glass.

“Warming up for round three,” Liam informed, gesturing to the clear water between them, through where she could see exactly what his hand was doing.

“You know I have to go home, babe,” she reminded him, taking a large sip of champagne before gently cupping his cheek with her free hand.

“Stay, please,” he begged, looking deeply into her eyes as he stroked his already semi erect member.

“No one can really know I’m here, babe,”

“Fallon, let’s be honest here,” Liam paused. “If someone is looking for you, there are exactly four hotels they will think of on the search for Fallon Carrington, besides La Mirage. Those are… the Four Seasons, the St. Regis, the Ritz-Carlton and the Waldorf Astoria,” he listed. “In any other they might think it’s relevant but believe me, they’re not going to search for you at a Hilton, let alone at a Hilton in freaking Lithia Springs just a couple of miles out of Six Flags,”

“I also have to be up early tomorrow and it’s past three in the morning already,”

“Okay, ignore everything I just said and keep being stubborn,” Liam replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief but not exactly in surprise. “I don’t want you driving all the way back to Atlanta in the middle of the night, especially not after drinking half a bottle of champagne,” he told her. “Please, Fal,” he insisted with pleading eyes. “Just sleep here and you can leave early in the morning,” he suggested. “Lift your hips a little bit, please,” he requested randomly.

“It’s just a thirty minute drive, Liam,” Fallon countered, tightening the grip of her arm around the back of his neck so she could do as she was told. “Nothing that I’m not used to,”

“Even a ten minute drive at this time of the night is ten times more dangerous than a drive in bright day light, in the morning, after you’ve gotten a few hours of sleep,” Liam explained, rubbing the head of his member against her core, her lips still quite swollen from their round on the bed.

“What makes you think you’re not going to pull this trick on me to stay longer tomorrow morning?” She questioned, throwing her head backwards when Liam crashed his lips against her neck, biting on her skin as he continued to press on her clit with the tip of his erection.

“Because I’m making a deal with you right now,” he responded. “You let me bury my dick inside that perfect and wet pussy of yours and you ride me one more time tonight. Then, tomorrow morning, we will order room service first thing in the morning and you will get your coffee and bacon before you leave,”

“Put your hands on my waist,” Fallon requested and he knew better than not to obey, especially after everything he had been through that night. “Now close your eyes,” she instructed, lowering her hips until she could trap his member between his lower abdomen and her bundle of nerves. “How do you like this, babe?” She asked teasingly while grinding on him, letting out a loud moan as her lips went all the way up his length before slowly sliding back down.

“Very much,” he nodded, squeezing her waist when she pressed her center even harder against his shaft.

“You want to slide inside?” He nodded again. “Do it then, take it in your hand and push it in,”

Liam definitely didn’t need to be told twice. Pushing his right hand into the water, he reached for his erection and positioned it right at her entrance but much to Fallon’s disappointment, instead of sliding into her, he spread her lips apart with its head and started to torturously rub it against her most sensitive spot.

“You’re so swollen, babe,” Liam mentioned.

“That’s because my fiancé fucked me really good only one hour ago,” Fallon told him. “I think I might have to fake break up with him more often to achieve the kind of orgasm we shared on that bed,”

“He wants to fuck you again. You feel like having another one of those orgasms?” He questioned, finally aligning his tip to her entrance.

“With champagne, ice cream and whipped cream?” She asked teasingly. “Is there really any other answer but yes?” She shrugged before sitting down on him and allowing his fully hard member to penetrate her deeply as her hips reached his base. “Oh Liam!” She moaned, screaming his name for every adjacent room to hear when she felt his tip hitting some certain sensitive spots she didn’t even know existed.

* * *

The clock had just hit seven o’clock when Fallon stepped out of the bathroom, already fully clothed and her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Liam was still sound asleep, lying on his stomach on his side of the bed with his face buried in one of the fluffy pillows while snoring softly. He looked so peaceful that she didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

Reaching for the pen and the small Hilton personalized notepad on the nightstand, Fallon scribbled down a note before walking around the bed to place it right next to his iPhone. She wanted it to be the first thing he saw when he woke up, right before he realized she was no longer there keeping the bed warm and just waiting for him to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him for a good morning hug.

Once the note was perfectly positioned on the nightstand, Fallon bent over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She knew he wouldn’t even budge, as they hadn’t made their way back to bed before four o’clock that morning, but she just couldn’t leave without giving him at least a quick good morning kiss.

Walking slowly towards the door on her tiptoes, careful not to make any harsh sounds with her heels, she glanced at him one more time before finally reaching for the knob.

_Liam,_

_Last night was amazing. In fact, I might have to admit all of the nights ever since our fake break up have been fantastic. I’m sorry I had to leave without even saying goodbye but you know why I had to._

_Give me a call when you wake up and if you need one more reason to smile this morning, just know that your fiancée is feeling incredibly sore in all the right places but she can’t wait to sneak out of the manor for more._

_I love you,_

_Your Fal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very excited to hear what you've all thought of this chapter!! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks Kim to for the idea of Fallon showing up at his door wearing... well... THAT


	6. Chapter 6

_“Only you could completely humiliate yourself and still end up winning the night,” Culhane spoke, walking towards Fallon as she stood in the middle of the foyer._

_“Well,” she paused, “Like any skill, it only gets stronger the more you practice,”_

_“Maybe if you use that skill for good, you might know what to do for Liam,”_

_“No, I do, I do,” Fallon replied while patting his right arm. “Thanks to you,” she added with a smile. “I have decided I am going to write Liam a song and perform it at the wedding,” she explained. “And he will be a puddle at the end. Kind of like when John Legend wrote “All of Me” for Chrissy Teigen,” they both chuckled when she finished telling him about her most recent idea for her fiancé’s wedding gift. “Maybe I should just get John Legend to write it,” she wondered to herself and he could only stare at her in disbelief. “No, no. You’re right,” she nodded. “I’ll write it myself. So, thank you,”_

_“Of course. Now I need a favor from you,” he mentioned. “Dominique and Vanessa have been using me as a pawn for ratings. They faked a fight so Vanessa could look like she was on Team Culhane,” he explained. “Now I need to strike back and there’s only one name that comes to mind when I think of revenge,”_

_“Fallon?” She asked. “Aw! I’m flattered. Thank you, Culhane,” she smiled in excitement. “Now, the first thing you need to know about revenge is that sometimes, you gotta play the long game,” locking her arm with his, Fallon allowed him to guide them towards the kitchen as she taught him a few things about revenge._

“Alright,” he murmured.

“If your plan is to _really_ take Dominique down, we might need to come up with a structured plan,” Fallon told him. “However, I have to follow up with my other maleficent plan tonight so maybe we can discuss it tomorrow?” She suggested, reaching for a glass of water once they reached the large kitchen.

“You and Liam still plotting against Laura Van Kirk?” Culhane asked. “I thought you said he was out of town?”

“He is, he is,” she replied right away. It wasn’t exactly a lie anyway. “But well, let’s just say we’re having a _lot_ more fun than we actually thought we would have,” she admitted, drinking the filtered water almost in one gulp before setting the crystal glass down by the sink.

“I will stop by your office tomorrow, Fallon,” he couldn’t help but laugh. “Go do whatever you have to do,”

“Make sure you stop by after lunch,” Fallon requested. “I might not be there in the morning!” She exclaimed while heading out of the kitchen.

Fallon kept her head down as she walked, thinking about everything that had had happened earlier that night at the party but also everything that she had done to make sure she got Liam the perfect wedding gift. She didn’t even need to look ahead to know where she was going. Having lived in that mansion for almost three decades meant that she knew how to get around even with her eyes closed.

Fallon was so lost in her thoughts, wondering how she managed to freak out and exaggerate so much whenever Liam wasn’t around, most of the time making a total fool of herself in a very unnecessary way. She had no doubt that her fiancé was her rock, her safe harbor, but to know that he was the only one capable of keeping her grounded brought a feeling of slight disappointment towards herself.

She had been taking care of herself for as long as she could remember, not being able to rely on her mother who simply vanished from her life, or her father that was mostly too busy with his business empire to focus on what his daughter might need. What she couldn’t understand, however, was why she needed someone to rely on to keep herself grounded, so out the blue.

She was about to take a huge step in her life, marrying the man she loved and hopefully moving out of her father’s house sooner than later, yet she still couldn’t help but feel like she was unable to take care of herself. How could she take such an important step in her personal life, a step that required a level of maturity that she was starting to wonder if she even _had_ , when she couldn’t even trust her actions when Liam wasn’t around? She thought to herself.

As Fallon felt a tear roll down her cheek, she decided to pick up her pace and rush towards the staircase. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes momentarily, she didn’t even notice the light haired man standing in the middle of the wide living room.

“You haven’t seen me in two days and you’ve already forgotten I exist?” He teased, offering her a playful grin when she finally looked up from the floor and her eyes met his.

“Liam,” she gasped in surprise.

“Hey babe,” Liam threw her his signature smirk and she could swear she felt her knees weakening at the gesture.

Suddenly, she felt like all the planets and stars were aligned again. There was simply no reason for her to be upset over something that she knew she had the power to change, but she shouldn’t be focusing on doing that all by herself when she had the most incredible and amazing man by her side. Someone who was ready to drop everything just to be with her and someone who was willing to help her overcome her flaws in order to become the person she really wanted to be.

They had talked on the phone for almost two hours before she had to force herself out of bed in order to get ready for the fundraiser. Liam had been making progress with his writing but they had yet to discuss when he was checking out of the secret hotel. As much as they loved the idea of sneaking around, there was nothing they wanted more than to be able to act like an engaged couple in front of everyone.

“I was thinking about you actually,” Fallon admitted before turning on her heels to head towards her fiancé.

“Yeah?” He murmured.

“I was, yes,” Fallon couldn’t help but smile while approaching him, allowing her eyes to travel up and down his body for a couple of times as she admired the man in front of her.

Liam had both his hands in the pockets of his pants, standing as handsome as ever only a few feet from her and dressed in one of his finest tuxedos, the black bow tie catching her attention right away as she let out a light chuckle. She knew exactly how much he disliked that kind of formal wear but at the same time, she couldn’t spot a single piece of clothing out of place. His hair had been perfectly combed and slicked back, not one single strand sticking out of place.

“May I ask what got you so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice your fiancé standing right here?” Liam asked playfully, ready to tease her again about not seeing him there when he noticed the redness of her cheeks. “Everything okay?” He added softly, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “Talk to me, Fal,” he requested, settling one hand on her waist while raising the other to cup her cheek.

“I was just thinking about how much I wanted to see you even though it’s late and I would have to drive half an hour to get to that damn hotel,” Fallon explained as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

“Well, you might as well consider tonight your lucky night then, babe, because I’m right here,” he smirked before taking a quick look around the living room. “Even though this party seems to be over,”

“I’m glad you’re here,” she mentioned, her tone as low as a whisper as she threw her arms around his neck. “I’ve missed you,” she spoke shortly while nuzzling her head into his neck.

“To be honest, I’m starting to wonder why I never come to these Carrington parties at the manor,” Liam frowned, allowing his arms to envelop her in a tight hug before pulling her as close as possible to his body.

“Because you hate this kind of gathering,” Fallon chuckled without even bothering to move her head, aware that her words would probably sound quite muffled as she peppered small kisses across the soft skin of his neck.

Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath and a smile soon appeared on her lips as she inhaled the familiar smell of his cologne, which could easily make any bad day a lot better no matter the circumstance.

“It also makes me wonder how many times I lost the opportunity of seeing you dressed in gowns like this one,” he spoke as he pushed her slightly away from his body in the gentlest of gestures, extending his arms enough to give her outfit the attention it deserved while still keeping his elbows bent in order to keep her close to him.

“Well, you get to see me wear a lot more interesting stuff between the four walls of our bedroom,” Fallon shrugged. “I figured that not seeing this gown wouldn’t exactly be a big deal,”

“You look stunning, Fal,” he murmured softly. “Simply,” he paused, letting his eyes travel all the way down the ruffled metallic silk-blend gown before wandering back up, “stunning,”

Fallon could only look down at the floor when she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as a shy giggle escaped her lips. They were standing in the middle of the empty living room, his hands at her waist while her arms were thrown behind his neck, and for a moment, she couldn’t help but think back to the night of the Masquerade Ball, where she finally admitted her feelings for him right at the very spot.

They had been dating for a while already, they were engaged and only months away from finally becoming husband and wife, but listening to Liam say those words while admiring her dress was enough to make her feel butterflies in her stomach, just like she had felt that night. As she raised her chin, her lips ready to part to offer him a reply, she couldn’t help but chuckle when she noticed he was still entranced by her dress.

Her high heels provided her the extra height she needed to be at his eye level and Fallon could see the exact moment the light from the chandelier right above them illuminated her dress, allowing the golden and shinny flowers of her dress to glisten against the ocean blue of his eyes.

Fallon was just about to speak, when he tightened the grip of his fingers for about half a minute only to push her away from him completely. For a second, it felt like he was throwing her body across the wide living room and her eyes widened in both shock and worry as she wondered what was happening. Before she could protest, she felt his fingers grabbing hers, locking themselves around hers so he could pull her back to him the moment their arms were fully extended.

Liam watched in total awe and devotion as Fallon twirled back to him, the long end of her gown flying with the abrupt and surprising move and shining even brighter. She hardly ever wore something he didn’t like but that golden dress simply fit her like a glove. He was admittedly in love with its color but there was something about the way the haute couture dress not only hugged her waist in the most perfect way, but also offered a low cut neckline that revealed the right amount of cleavage while leaving most of it to the imagination.

“You scared me,” Fallon giggled softly when her body crashed against his, holding onto his shoulders as he settled his palms on her lower back.

“I wanted to see you twirl,” Liam countered, offering her the smirk he knew made her knees go weak.

“You could have asked me, you know?” She teased.

“It wouldn’t be half as fun if I did,” he shrugged while staring deeply into her eyes. “Your ex-boyfriends get to see you walk around in this dress all night and your _fiancé_ can’t see you twirl?”

“Oh my god!” Fallon exclaimed, hitting his shoulders playfully before placing her hands back down on his jacket. “Are you jealous?” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Have you looked in the mirror tonight, Fallon?” Liam questioned, receiving a confused frown from her. “I’m sure everyone was staring at you during the fundraiser... all those single men, hell, maybe even the married ones were probably looking at you and it’s not like I can really blame though because well, you look absolutely gorgeous but,” he paused. “But to know that both your ex-boyfriends got to see you walking around all night like a true princess in this gown,” he took a deep breath as his voice started to fade, “and then sing for everyone in that beautiful and deep voice of yours,”

“What’s the matter?” She asked. “I’m _your_ princess, not theirs,” throwing her arms around his neck, she leaned in for a quick kiss before offering him one of her brightest smiles as he dug his thumbs into her back almost involuntarily in a very protective and jealous act. “Do you know how adorable you look when you get jealous?” She giggled, teasing his inviting lips with her soft ones while rubbing the tip of her nose against his. “I don’t think you notice how you pout and furrow your eyebrows into the cutest frown when you’re jealous,”

“I’m tired of hiding, Fallon,” he blurted out. “Sneaking around is nice and well, I can say the sex was even better but I want to come to these parties with you,” he admitted. “I want to be able to hold your hand, to keep my arm around your waist and to kiss you whenever I feel like it, Fal. I want the whole world to know that we’re together and I don’t care what my mother thinks about it,” he told her.

“You want the world to know I’m yours?”

“I wasn’t going to use those _exact_ words but...”

“I know you treat me as an equal, Liam. I’ve never even _questioned_ that in our relationship like I admit I’ve had in past relationships,” Fallon mentioned. “It’s okay to be possessive once in a while, babe,” she chuckled. “I know _I_ am,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Then, Miss Carrington, can we please stop hiding so I can show the whole world that you’re taken?” Liam proposed.

“We can,” she replied, her tone barely a whisper. “These parties are actually quite boring but well, unfortunately, most of the time they require my attendance so I might as well have my man by my side to keep me company,” she offered him a smile.

“I will be by your side from now on then. How does that sound?” He asked with a smirk.

“Perfect,” Fallon replied, closing the remaining distance between them as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I would like to enjoy the rest of the night a little bit more though,” Liam murmured softly, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Fallon’s lips against the most sensitive spot of his neck.

“Me too,” she informed before gently sucking on his skin, his hands pulling her body even closer to his. “Although I feel like I should be offended by that _‘little bit’_ part...”

“Oh, babe, when I take you up to your room, we won’t be enjoying the night just a little bit, no,” he shook his head. “I’m going to make you feel really, really good when we go up,” he turned his head so he could whisper those words in her ear in a muffled tone.

“You are?”

“I am,” Liam nodded. “Just like you love it,” he told her, “but in the meantime... would you dance with me, Miss Carrington?”

“There’s no music playing,” she replied.

“Sometimes I feel like you underestimate your man, babe,” he couldn’t help but laugh as he moved one hands to one of the pockets of his pants. “Here,” he offered her the air pod labeled with a L before taking the one with the letter R written on it up to his ear.

“Now what?” Fallon asked, pretending she didn’t know what the next step was just to enjoy him telling her about what he had planned.

“Now, babe, you relax,” Liam’s tone was soft as he quickly ran his thumb through the screen of his phone, tapping the first one of the playlist he had made right before checking out of the hotel earlier that night. “I promise not to twirl you again because if we’re being honest, all I want right now is to hug you,” he added, slipping his iPhone back into his pocket before enveloping her in his arms once again.

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine_

“Elvis?” Fallon questioned, instantly recognizing the song “ _Memories”_ as soon as its slow melody began.

_Quiet thought come floating down_

_And settle softly to the ground_

“You don’t like it?” Liam asked, his eyes filling with concern for a moment.

“I do, I do,” she reassured him. “I just haven’t heard it in a while,”

_Like golden autumn leaves around my feet_

_I touched them and they burst apart with sweet memories_

_Sweet memories_

“Close your eyes,” he requested, moving his feet slowly and gently guiding her as the smell of her sweet and familiar perfume hit his nostrils.

_Of holding hands and red bouquets_

_And twilight trimmed in purple haze_

_And laughing eyes and simple ways_

_And quiet nights and gentle days with you_

“I want that kind of day with you,” Fallon murmured against his neck as they swayed to the music, their bodies moving slowly while matching the slow tempo of the melody. Both lost in each other’s arms as the deep, rich baritone voice met their ears, Elvis’ vibrato strong and distinct against the string orchestra behind his voice.

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine_

_Memories, memories_

“I feel like all I do is mess up when you’re not around...” She continued. “For some reason I tend to go completely overboard and I feel like you’re the only one who would look me in the eye and tell me to stop, you know? To just relax, to think twice before doing something and to simply just act normal, you know?” She rambled.

_Of holding hands and red bouquets_

_And twilight trimmed in purple haze_

_And laughing eyes and simple ways_

_And quiet nights and gentle days with you_

“Anything I need to know about the past two days?” Liam chuckled.

“Yes, but not right now,” Fallon mumbled in response. “I just wish we could have those quiet nights and gentle days, you know?” She shrugged. “Without our families’ drama constantly hanging over our shoulders,”

_Memories, pressed between the pages of my mind_

_Memories, sweetened through the ages just like wine_

_Memories, memories, sweet memories_

_Memories, memories_

“When I asked you to marry you, Fal, I suggested we run away together,” he mentioned. “Remember that?”

“As if I could ever forget that proposal,” she giggled right before _“The Wonder of You”_ started playing, the drum cadence giving the song an old fashioned doo-wop sound.

_When no-one else can understand me_

_When everything I do is wrong_

_You give me hope and consolation_

_You give me strength to carry on_

“We still can, if you want,” Liam suggested. “Leave this whole life behind... start fresh... just you and me,” he spoke and suddenly, Fallon felt like Elvis’ words were exactly what she needed that night.

With her eyes closed, Fallon allowed her heart to really take in the lyrics and as she sang along in her lowest possible register, a smile appeared on Liam’s lips because he knew those words described her feelings more than she would actually admit out loud.

_And you're always there to lend a hand_

_In everything I do_

_That's the wonder_

_The wonder of you_

“I don’t think I could,” Fallon admitted, focusing on the lyrics, wondering how Liam had managed to prepare such a thoughtful playlist that described her emotions and actions so well regarding the past couple of days, “but do you really mean it?”

_And when you smile the world is brighter_

_You touch my hand and I'm a king_

_Your kiss to me is worth a fortune_

_Your love for me is everything_

“I’ve left a life behind me, babe. Remember? When I felt like there was no point living like that, when I wanted to be different and to actually have a life of my own,” he explained. “I know that while you complain almost on a daily basis about your life, this is the life you love but maybe,” he paused, running a hand gently through her brown waves as she breathed softly against his neck. “You have yet to see the life you were born to have. Whether it means staying in Atlanta and being near your family or if it means running away for good to never look back, you have yet to find out,” turning his face towards her, he placed a long and caring kiss on her forehead. “I just want you to know that I will be here, through every step of the way,”

_I'll guess I'll never know the reason why_

_You love me like you do_

_That's the wonder_

_The wonder of you_

“He’s right, you know?” Fallon murmured as the song neared its end.

“Who?” Liam couldn’t help but frown in confusion.

“Elvis,” she told him. “Your love for me is everything, Liam, just like he’s singing about it and if _anyone_ can describe me, it’s clearly him because every day I wake up with you by my side and I know that deep down, I will never know the reason why you love me like you do,”

_I'll guess I'll never know the reason why_

_You love me like you do_

_That's the wonder_

_The wonder of you_

“You’re a lot more than you give yourself credit for, Fallon,” he told her. “Don’t let your fears and nightmares cloud your judgment so much that you don’t see what kind of woman you really are and one day, babe,” he paused, taking a deep breath before placing another kiss on her face, but letting his lips fall on her cheek that time instead, “you will know the reason why I love you like I do,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, we've reached the end of this story and I really hope you enjoyed this ride!
> 
> Those episodes were very disappointing and this story only became a thing because of all the time we spent discussing how these two episodes could have been a lot better Falliam wise. So, I really hope you all had a great time reading this one 'cause well, this is now canon to me, now that mess we watched.
> 
> I also hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it!! It's such an emotional scene and then I couldn't resist having Falliam slow dance to Elvis. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I would love to know what you all think of this sixth and unfortunately, last chapter!! <3


End file.
